143
by gosh so sweet
Summary: “Ron, you use the scoop! People are looking! You can’t just grab! You’re leaving your germs all over the others, and-” “I don’t have germs, Hermione. I took a shower before I got here.” Ron spending the summer at Hermione's.
1. Letters

**143.**

**Chapter One: **Letters.

_And I should know better,  
Give up while I can.  
And I'll prove to the world,  
That I'll be my own man,  
You broke me,  
And took me along for the ride.  
And this pain that you left me,  
Should make me subside.  
But I'm not over you. _

**-Had to share these lyrics with you all.**

**Probably next to the most amazing lyrics ever.**

x x x x

It was the summer of Hermione's six year. It was the summer before she would be going on a horcruxes hunt with her two best friends. She wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. Hell, there was a chance she wouldn't be returning home either. Of course she wanted to think positive. Things like, _oh it won't be a problem! The horcruxes will all be in a safe little fluffy room, sort of like a cloud, and all we have to do is touch them and then they'll burst into pieces. Then all we have to do is stupefy Voldemort then he's gone! _But honestly how realistic was that? Not realistic at all. And certainly not realistic for Hermione Granger to be thinking along that sort. She was more of the negative thinker. Thinking that if something could go wrong, it will. They could never find a single horcruxe, Voldemort could find them, and they could die. They could also find all horcruxes, then go to kill him and the whole plan backfires and he kills all of them and finding the horcruxes went to a waste.

All different scenarios played through Hermione's mind like a movie. But one replayed more than others, and it frightened her the most; If both of her friends die, and she's left alone to live under Voldemorts wishes. Or to die by herself, which was more likely seeing as how she was what he would call a 'mudblood'. And clearly they weren't needed in Voldemorts little fairytale land. Or he could find out she was a very bright witch, and use her to his advantages. Which in her mind, was even worse. She'd rather die.

But she shook the thoughts out of her head. No, if one dies, they'll all die. That's how it was with them. They'd all sacrifice for each other. Down to the very end. And she couldn't say just how thankful she was to find friends like that. She found her best friends in her first year, when she was eleven years old. Just when she thought she was going to be one of the loners, that got made fun of for knowing almost anything and everything, and for being just a little bit _too_ cautious, she made two friends that anyone would **die** to have.

She couldn't stop the thoughts in her head from causing her to be worried. She hadn't heard from Harry, nor Ron. She knew that she couldn't write to Harry. It was almost forbidden. Well, not totally. But she knew people would be watching Harry's mail like it was nobodies business. It just wouldn't be safe, no matter what she said. And he would most likely want to write back about their upcoming getaway; which wouldn't be allowed. So she most likely wouldn't get a reply which would just cause her to worry even more.

And for Ron, she didn't send him much letters. Only to let him know when she was coming, or him asking her if she was going to. She never thought he was the type to write letters. But right now, she missed him. His humor mostly, at the moment. She needed a laugh, which lead to his fear of spiders. That was always a nice laugh. She couldn't remember why he was so frightened of spiders. She was sure that maybe he told her… but for the life of her, she couldn't remember. So at that instant, she took out a piece of parchment along with her quill and a bottle of ink.

_Ronald,_

_Why do you have a fear of spiders?_

_-Hermione._

Hermione placed the piece of parchment into an envelope, writing 'Ronald Weasley' on the front. She opened her window, and glanced around at the tree outside, seeing an owl jump up from it and soar over. It always amazed her how owls knew where to go, and knew when someone needed a letter sent. She tied the letter to the owl's leg, giving it a bit of the croissant she had been munching on and told her where to go. And with that, she shut the window after the owl flew off. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too long. Though she knew it wouldn't be instant, that's what really sucked about Owl Mail.

It had been a few hours, and Hermione was ready for bed. She had taken a shower, placed her hair in a bun and got into her pajamas, about to climb into bed until she heard a tapping on the window. She pushed open her window and was met by a very energetic owl which she noticed as Pig. "Pig!" She exclaimed, actually quite glad to see the annoying brown owl seeing as how she didn't know Ron was going to write her back or not. She removed the tied letter from the owl's leg and immediately read it.

_Hermione,_

_Fred and George transfigured my teddy bear into a giant spider when I was little. Why do you ask?_

_Oh and sorry for sending Pig, crazy little bugger. But I figured I'd give the stray owl a rest._

_-Ron._

Hermione smiled, the letter was simple, and short. But it still amused her. She looked at Pig who was bouncing around the room and decided he looked energetic enough to probably go back and forth them a million times. She took another piece of parchment out and her quill, beginning to write.

_Ron,_

_I was just wondering, I couldn't remember exactly why. I guess I'd have a fear of spiders if someone did that to me too. And I don't mind Pig at all._

_I was thinking of asking my parents if maybe you could come over for a week or two? It'd be fun! Not as boring as this summer has been. I can show you around and show you what I did before I found out I was a witch. Please?_

_Unless you're having a ball back home. Then I wouldn't take you from there. All the degnoming must be a blast._

_-Hermione._

As soon as she rolled up her letter, she found Pig bouncing back over and sticking out her leg. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she tied the letter back to her leg, about to go get her an owl treat until she took off without one. Hermione shrugged as she got back into her bed, as originally planned, and felt herself drift into a sleep.

Until a couple hours later she was awoken by another tapping. She opened the window again to find Pig, almost as excited as before. She once again took the letter and opened it back up, surprised to see Ron was answering so quick. Especially this late.

_You woke me up, I hope you're happy. I had a big dinner too, so I was especially tired._

_Anyways, __**Ask your parents and get back to me.**_

_-Ron._

She found a couple things amusing. One, he didn't even address it to her. Two, he always had a big dinner. And the fact he obliged to her offer made her smile. She didn't even need to ask her parents, they would say yes. She started writing as soon as she grabbed her quill, quite tired herself.

_You woke me up as well, so it's payback I suppose._

_They'll say yes, so start packing. I know how you are. How about Friday? _

_You can travel by Floo around 12. That means you have to wake up while the suns still shining, Ronald._

_Can't wait! _

_-Hermione._

Her summer just got better as Pig let her tie the letter and burst back out the window as Hermione climbed into bed. The thought of her best friend coming over for a week or two excited her. Letting her teach him about everything she did, all the muggle stuff that she possibly could. She knew he acted as if he wasn't interested. But she knew he'd be quite amazed by some things. How'd she knew? Because she knew Ron. Now all she had to do was ask her parents. Which she already considered done.

**I'm so horrible, I have a billion stories going at one time. But I had to write this, I've been wanting to. Review please !**

**Oh, and I know some people think Hermione and Ron flirting is all that 'miss you' stuff. But I like to think of stuff like this that makes them miss each other, it's harmless and barely known as flirting. But to me it makes sense. But anyways, yes, review !**


	2. Visit

**143.**

**Chapter Two: **Visit.

_You're reckless at best,  
But you got carried away.  
You got carried away!  
And now I've come undone,  
Just so you could stitch me up.  
This damage seems to suit you,  
If you're going down,  
Then I'm going down with you._

**-Every chapter I'm going to share with you,**

**Amazing lyrics. (:**

x x x x

Hermione woke up, quickly shoved her comforter down, swinging her feet over her bed as she examined the clock on her mahogany bedside table. It was Friday. Yes, Friday. A few days had gone by since she asked Ron to come visit, and she had already asked her parents. Which was quite easy. They had said that they had a feeling Hermione was feeling a little bit lonely lately, and were going to request for her to invite a friend over. Of course, they probably weren't the keenest on the selection being Ron… but it was Ron Weasley. Her friend since she was eleven. So they trusted her judgment by now.

As she glanced around her room, she noticed everything was in tact. Her white rug was placed neatly in front of her door, of course not too close though. It always annoyed her greatly when a rug was too close to the door, because every time you tried to open it, the door would get caught on the rug and it was just a constant annoyance. Her lamp was tilted at an eighty degree angle, facing down on some parchment, where she had completed half of her Transfiguration essay. Yes, it was summer. And yes, there was a chance Hogwarts wouldn't even be reopened. But that's why she was continuing with her homework. So she could pretend like there was a next year. Even though she wouldn't be attending even if their was.

Her closet door was shut, her small loveseat on the corner of her room, pushed against the wall as far as it could go. She wanted her room to be spacey. Because she knew Ron was use to clutter at his house, and sometimes he complained about it. So maybe it'd be a nice change. She had a colorful knitted afghan spread against the back of the loveseat, and two sky blue pillows at each end. Her dresser was neater than most. All the drawers were indeed pushed in. Whereas she had seen many that were opened and crowded with clothes. But this was Hermione Granger we were talking about. What did you expect? Of course it had to be perfect.

She took a step closer to the desk, looking above it to see the corkboard that was placed upon the wall. Numerous pictures of her, and her parents, along with her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were held up by clear tacks. Whenever she felt lonely, or sick to her stomach from missing everyone in the Wizarding world, she took a look at her corkboard. Of course the pictures of her and her friends were moving, which her parents had warned her about. Anyone could just waltz in. And Hermione had told them that was quite alright because she was pretty sure nobody was going to waltz in anytime soon. No one she knew at least. Plus, she already cast a spell upon the pictures. '_If there is a muggle in the room, don't move.' _Though her parents were some sort of an exception.

She tore herself away from the corkboard as she inched towards her door, opening it quickly as she went off into the bathroom. Her parents were both at work, she knew they wouldn't be home til around 4:30 at the latest. She took a shower quickly, towel dried her hair, (which resulted in her placing it up in a ponytail) put on a new jumper, followed with a pair of old jeans. They were some of her favorite.

It was only 11:30. What was she going to do for another 30 minutes? Absolutely nothing. She couldn't wait until Ron came though. It was going to be exciting. Though she couldn't help the small guilty feeling that washed over her. They were going to be having fun, _together_. While Harry was off, stuck in that awful muggle house, where they pretty much starved him and caused him grief. She wished she could invite Harry.

And then that's when it hit her. No- She didn't wish she could invite Harry. That was horrid! Wasn't it? That was just horrible. What a friend she was! _Oh hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I like reading, and answering questions. Oh? What's that you ask? Yes! You are correct! I was in fact happy that my friend Harry, who is probably currently licking the floors for food, wasn't allowed to come on this little fun getaway! Nice of me right? What? Did I even invite him? Oh well that's not the point. Oh? Okay well I'll see you later then!_

She was a dreadful excuse for a friend. How upsetting! She hadn't even thought about how Harry would feel when he found out that they were gallivanting around England while he was stuck behind bars. Okay, not **bars**. But they might as well be.

But that wasn't her fault! She was told that she shouldn't contact Harry, or at least try not to. So she was pretty sure that inviting him over was out of the question. If you-know-who was about, he would probably check all of their houses first. _Voldemort! Come here! Yes! We made it easy for you! We're all in my house. Oh no need to worry about setting my house on fire either, I already did the favors! Just helping you out, buddy!_

That clearly wasn't acceptable.

Hermione climbed her way down the stairs, her thoughts mentally beating her up as she made her way to the living room, sitting upon the white couch. Almost everything in her house was white, off white, or a silver color. Most of the tables and such, mahogany. With polished wooden floors. She felt herself begin to chew on her nails as she felt the guiltiness in the pit of her stomach again.

_Hi Hermione, Ron. What did you two do this summer?_

_Oh nothing, Harry! _

_Really? Because it was in the Daily Prophet that you two were having the times of your life! I have eaten in 3 weeks! I haven't slept since the day we left Hogwarts!_

_And how do you feel about that?_

She wasn't a shrink! Why would she say that?! Luckily it was in her head. No worries.

And just then, there was a glow at the fireplace, and out shot Ron. Completely flat on his face. How charming!

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked quickly, holding back a smile as she feigned concern. She watched as he stayed against the floor, not bothering to look up as he muttered that he was 'just fine'.

_Hey Hermione! Yes I remember that one day, when I came and stayed over your house, and I completely ate shit on your wooden floor in the first second! Good times, honestly._

After a few seconds of silence, Ron placed his arms on each side of him and pushed himself up, sitting down against the wooden floor as he took his hand and slid it down the front of his face.

"Hermione! Good to see you." He smiled, ignoring his little fiasco. Hermione could tell he was embarrassed, his cheeks almost matched the color of his hair. As she stood up, she couldn't help but chuckle. There he was, just as Ronnish as ever.

His hair looked like a new shade of red then ever before. It was brighter, but she guessed that it was because of how white the house was. And his eyes looked like a piercing new blue than ever before. But then again, the room, she assumed. He was wearing his warn out shoes, with his warn out jeans. The thing that surprised her most was the green shirt he had on. He was usually more of a red person… even though it was hideously clashful with his hair. But who was Hermione to talk about hair?

"Good to see you as well, Ron." She grinned back, watching as his eyes scanned the whole entire room. His mouth was agape, obviously it was much different from the Burrow. But she secretly wished there was some way it could be **just like** the Burrow. Because other than Hogwarts, it was the second homeliest place she could think of. Sure, of course, her home, was her _actual_ home. But it was too neat and quiet to be considered homey.

Ron's eyes followed everything they could. From the weird fruit painting on the wall, to the brown box that sat in front of the couches, to the table with only a vase of flowers in the middle. How odd. At his place he had no brown boxes, no fruit paintings, and absolutely no clear tables.

It wasn't like he pictured Hermione's place being a mess.

Actually, now that he thought about it… _this was exactly _how he pictured Hermione's house being.

"Well! No need staring at this room, there's nothing too spectacular! I'll show you my room, then I can show you the guest bedroom, where you'll be staying!" And then her and her giddy little self ran up the stairs. Ron watched her, a confused state taking over his thoughts. Guest bedroom? A room for just guests? Whoa. He wished had one of those. He wouldn't have to have Harry stay in his room all the time.

Maybe he could ask his mother for a guest bedroom. It's just a simple little addition to the house. A NEW FLOOR, THAT'S ALL HE WANTED. He could see it now!

_Mom, can we have a guest bedroom? Okay, okay! I'll sod off!_

Of course.. Molly would never tell Ron to sod off. But anything could happen in his thoughts.

**Sorry it's so short and stupid! It's 12, almost 1 in the morning and I have work at 9:30! Ugh. But, please review! It makes me happy, which makes me want to write, which makes me update a.s.a.p!  
xxx**


	3. Different

**143.**

**Chapter Three: **Different.

_I'll be the reason you're wrong,  
But I don't wanna be the reason they find you out.  
Somebody's got it in for you,  
So don't make a sound.  
Don't make a sound.  
Don't let them get the best of you,  
The best of you.  
They'll sink their teeth in,  
If you let them catch you._

**-Amazing as always.**

**Ron's POV. So,  
I'll warn you now;  
_Language._ Obviously. **

x x x x

What a bloody loser I am. And I'm not talking about the little trip fiasco that went down the second I stepped in her house. I'm talking about how her house is absolutely bloody spotless! She must absolutely hate staying over! Maybe that's why she asked me over here. She was getting tired of watching my Dad's stupid muggle collection grow along with all the cluttered rooms in my house. There isn't one room that isn't cluttered. Though, I'm kind of glad the kitchen is cluttered. With food at least.

I followed her up the stairs slowly, not saying a word. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, I like your house.. Very white._ Or, _Very homey. _Which would be a fucking lie, because honestly I feel like I'm in Azkaban. That seems harsh, but the house is scary! I feel like if I make one wrong step, I could ruin the white streak they have going on in there house. Am I making sense? I bet I'm not. But in my head, I'm the king.

She opened a door on the left, and I didn't know whether to walk in or not. But her face was enthusiastic, her brown eyes wide. So I figured that she was inviting me in. It must have been her room. So I walked in.

**WHITE.**

"Hermione, lovely room and all. Top notch, really. But do you have a thing against color? You must really hate my room." I didn't really take a second to look around, my eyes were blinded. Her room compared to mine was like a total opposite. I listened to her laugh, and thanked god in my head that she didn't end up hexing me while calling me a filthy git.

"No, I don't have anything against color," She began, smirking as she continued. "My parents are very modern people. I wanted my room to be a light purple, maybe even a periwinkle. But my parent's liked the white." Periwinkle? What the fuck is periwinkle? Was it a type of skin color? S'pose so. Because you could only guess what Periwinkle makes me think of.

"Oh well okay. Fair enough." I decided not to make myself look like an idiot, by pushing this subject any further. So I finally turned around and surveyed her room. The first thing I went to was this thin… box like thing on her wall, that had pictures on it. There were even quite a few of me! And Harry, and Ginny, but more of me. Because I'm so photogenic. I then noticed a white thin piece of metal on the table beside her bed. I looked at the top if it, I hadn't seen anything like it before. It had an apple on the top. Not a real apple, but an imprint of an apple on the top. With a bite out of it. Which, now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind doing. Eating an apple. Or anything. "What's this?"

"That's a laptop, Ronald." She smirked, waltzing on over to me and sitting on her bed. She grabbed the white piece of metal and opened it. There was a black screen, followed with keys with little letters on it.

"What's it do?"

"A whole lot. You can go on the internet and search anything up. But I prefer books, because they're more legitimate." Internet? Search things? I gave a look that pretty much said _I'm an idiot, break it down._ And she did. "It's a device that you use to go on this thing called the internet. I can't really explain it…" Can't explain it? Then who can? "I can show you."

Hermione pressed a button on the computer and I watched the screen light up. This was definitely interesting. Maybe I could buy one of these and give it to my dad. Couldn't be too much money, right? "Now, think of something that you want me to look up." She asked me, and I immediately answered.

"Quidditch!"

"No. That's in the wizarding world."

"So.. There's nothing about Quidditch in this box? Can you get a magical box?" I asked, placing my hands in my lap as I waited for an answer. I then looked up at her face. Her face had the expression of, _No you fucking idiot._ So I gave a small nod and then shrugged. "I don't know 'Mione, you pick."

She shook her head slightly before going to some page I read as 'Google'. And then typing in 'Magic'. "Now, watch. It's not going to come up with anything we'd think of. Because muggles don't believe magic exists." She then clicked on the word 'Images', and I immediately began laughing. There was a picture of an old man, with a beard, and a purple cloak with stars.

"Looks like Dumbledore in his prime." I continued laughing, looking up at her as I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. I then saw the next picture. It was a mouse, a black cartoon mouse, in a cloak. With a hat as well. "What the fuck is that?"

"Ron! Language! If my parents hear you talking like that, they'll throw you out! And I'll let them!" You'd think by now I'd stop my bloody fucking language but I haven't. Wanna know why? Because I don't give a fuck.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and then looked up at her, asking her to continue.

"That's Mickey, the Mouse." She then stared at me, as if it was supposed to click in my mind and suddenly I was going to know what that was. "Oh, sorry. That must mean nothing to you."

"S'okay. What is this Mickey thing? Why on earth do muggles believe Mickey is magic? It's a mouse. It's like Scabbers." I then paused, and before I could stop myself from speaking like a moron, I continued, "You don't reckon that's a picture of Scabbers in cartoon form do ya?" And again, she had the same look. _No you fucking idiot._ "Okay."

"Anyways. It's this cartoon character that's been in hundreds of movies. Well maybe not hundreds, but it's in a lot of stuff. And, he's wearing a cloak because he was some.. Magician.. Or something in 'Fantasia.' It was a children's movie. But the truth is, I didn't much care for it. There was no talking. And.. It just didn't interest me at all." She gave a small shrug and I nodded along. That sounded incredible… incredibly boring that is.

"Muggles are really living the life, eh?"

"Don't be sarcastic Ronald." But she smirked. So she wasn't mad. If there was any sort of a smile on her face, then I was in the green area. Otherwise, I was in the red. Put two and two together. Red- Bad. Green- Good. Just for those people who do not understand what I'm saying.

"You can take pictures with it too. Videos even."

"So it's just a large camera with it-e-net." I asked, quite proud that I remembered the name of this little metal thing.

"No. Internet. And it is most definitely not a large camera.." I just shrugged, pulling the laptop from her lap and onto mine. I started clicking any of the buttons that were there, watching the letters I was pressing appear on the screen. Holy shit. I never saw something like that before. Then slowly, but surely, I spelt my name. Well, just R-O-N. I wasn't going to go too far.

"Hey, 'Mione, look." And she looked, and her face showed a smile, but I could tell she wasn't impressed.

"Wonderful, Ronald." And I had to laugh. If anyone could see how much of a fake smile that was, they'd laugh too. It was as if she was saying, _Great. You typed your name, now ask me if I really, truly, give a shit?_ And she didn't give a shit, by the way. Not at all. I could tell.

She then pressed that little button and the laptop went blank.

"My parent's won't be home for a few hours. So how about we go out for a bit then I'll get you all settled in your room?"

If she takes me to any book stores or girly places I will slaughter myself.

"Sure." And I pushed myself off her bed and followed her as she walked outside the room.

I felt bad.

Why?

Because she was going to be with a bloody effing idiot who doesn't know a single thing in this effing world. She was going to have to explain _everything _to me, like I'm some kind of idiot.

Then again. She always seemed like the professor type.

Especially McGonagall.

**Sorry it's so short and absolutely stupid. But, it'll get better I promise. Just review! Make me know you like it, and I'll definitely update. And I have to update 'I'll Run' as well. I swear I will! Thank you!  
xxxx**


	4. Apologies

**143.**

**Chapter Four: **Apologies.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road.  
And it's not like her to drive that slow,  
Nothing's on the radio.  
Footsteps on the front porch.  
I hear my doorbell,  
She usually comes right in.  
Now I can't tell.  
Here comes goodbye.  
Here comes the last time.  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night.  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry.  
Here comes the pain.  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed.  
She was right here in my arms tonight.  
But, here comes goodbye._

**-Rascal Flatt's never fails to amaze me.**

x x x x

"If you apologize one more time, Ronald. I swear. I will give you something to apologize about!" Hermione spoke as the entered one of the candy shops. It was one of the many buildings around them. Though it was made of stone, along with the others, it had a more airy, light, fluffy kind of feeling. It was like the opposite of a dementor; whereas you felt like you could never be happy again. In the candy store, it felt like you could be nothing BUT happy. And that was an understatement when it came to Ronald Weasley, who looked like he had walked right into heaven.

Hermione was enjoying herself. She liked having to teach Ron more about her culture. Well, not entirely _culture _but the side of her that he didn't ever see. How she lived outside of Hogwarts. It was like it was getting a bit more personal. Which also scared her now that she thought about it. But the one thing was Ron got very defensive over some things, and he tended to think he was annoying, which lent to apologizing, which did, in fact, _annoy_ Hermione.

"Alright…" And he ended it there. He was really struggling, he wanted to apologize, for apologizing. But that would just be tragic. And by tragic, he meant his death, which would definitely come after him apologizing, once again. But at that point, he couldn't form words. His mind, his eyes, his mouth, were all acting on their own.

Mind: Completely blank.

Eyes: Glancing absolutely everywhere.

Mouth: Watering, could also be seen from others as drooling.

"Ronald, please. You act like you've never been fed before. And I've stayed over your house, you most definitely get fed." Though his expression was absolutely amusing, she could tell people were staring. And she wasn't embarrassed by him, but she really didn't want people staring. Because if Ron saw that they were looking at him weird, he'd start asking her questions like…

_What are they laughing at? _

_Do I not look like a muggle?_

_Is it the pants? Is it cause they look like I'm ready for a flood?_

_Is it the fact that I'm wearing two different colored socks?_

Actually, the last one wouldn't be a question he'd ask. But she was wondering why he was in fact wearing two different colored socks. It didn't surprise her, but just.. Intrigued her slightly.

"I never said I don't get fed. I get fed." He started, but then quickly walked over to see the different chocolate covered items. "I'm just pretending, to myself, that it's my first time being let out of a deep and dark cellar. And my parents have never shown me real food. Only little bits of bread, like the kind you would feed to a duck. Stale. And I've just won the wiz-" He then quickly recovered himself, "Lottery… and I can buy whatever I want, while sipping on some potion's that allow me to eat and never get a stomach ache." He then tore his gaze and looked over at Hermione. "You know?"

"Yes." _No… who thinks like that?_

"Great." He then looked back, glancing at the different things. There were chocolate covered strawberries, banana's, pretzels, potato chips, oreos, and much more. Then there was chocolate covered in coconut. He personally was a fan of coconut. Some said it tasted like suntan lotion; he thought it tasted like absolute bliss.

"You know, I was reading this article once about a fair that has chocolate covered bacon. Absolutely ghastly." At least she thought so. Bacon wasn't bad. Especially when Mrs. Weasley made it; she became particularly fond of breakfast whenever she did make bacon which was often. But she could not picture it smothered in chocolate. As much as she loved chocolate, it just didn't mix well with meat.

"Wicked!" _Oh of course he'd think that was good. You could give him a chocolate covered shoe and he'd eat it._

"You can fill up a bag, you know." She watched as his expression become even more bright, as if he in fact did just win the lottery. Maybe it was the scenario he was 'picturing' in his head.

"Okay! Well, I mean, alright. I'll fill up a small bag. I've got a few pounds." He'd begged Fred and George for money before he came, but they told him that he'd have to pay them back. And not by money, no. Ron got exactly four pounds, he could have gotten a lot more. But Fred and George told him that each pound they gave him, was a chore, or order that they were going to be able to give him. And he'd have to do it. Otherwise there were consequences. And he didn't like to admit it, but his brothers scared the shit out of him.

"Don't worry about money, Ronald. Honestly, just go on. We can split it." And by split it, she meant,_ I'll take a piece or two while I watch you devour the whole entire baggy. _

Ron then immediately grabbed a bag, heading over to the chocolate covered cherries. He'd never tried one, personally, but how bad could it be? It was covered in chocolate! He began to reach his hand in, grabbing a few before he felt a hand grip his arm tightly and rip it out of the case. "Hey!" He shouted, looking over to see Hermione. "What was that for?!"

"Ron, you use the scoop! People are looking! You can't just grab! You're leaving your germs all over the others, and-"

"I don't have germs, Hermione. I took a shower before I got here."

"I'm not saying you aren't clean, but everyone has germs. And other people don't like it if you touch all of the candy!"

"I wasn't touching _all of the candy_! I was just touching the ones I was buying!" He found himself speaking in an annoying voice when he mocked her, not understanding the big deal.

"I understand that! But they won't. They don't care about your excuses." She tried to calm down, realizing it wasn't a subject to get too touchy about. But she could tell people were looking and the store owners wouldn't be too happy. Especially with the sign that says '**Use the scoops, please**.'

"Then they can sod off for all I care." Ron spoke, loudly, shutting the door to chocolate covered cherries, which banged loudly since he shut it with so much force.

"Ron. Wait outside, please. I will fill this up."

"Bu-"

"Wait outside. Go!" And she pointed her finger towards the door. She watched as his face completely fell, and he looked down at his feet as he walked out of the store. Now she felt horrible. But he'd cursed so everyone could hear, and he was touching the candy. She didn't want to get thrown out! But then again the whole scenery was new to him. It could just be all overwhelming.

After she filled the bag up with random goodies, she paid quickly. Ignoring peoples glances from the actions that just happened before. She walked out to see Ron standing beside the door, staring out at the stores across the street, his hands in his pocket. He looked awkward, like he didn't belong. And he probably felt like that too.

She lifted her arm, shoving the bag of candy at his chest as took it from her hand.

"Thanks." He mumbled, not bothering to look at what was inside. "Sorry if I embarrassed you." He apologized. But it wasn't exactly an apology, and Hermione knew that. He said it in that annoyed, angry tone. As if she shouldn't have been embarrassed. And the truth was, she wasn't. She just didn't want **him** to get embarrassed. And if the storekeeper asked him to leave, in front of all the people in the store, it would be quite embarrassing.

"You didn't embarrass me, Ron." She let out a sigh as she stepped a bit closer to him. "You just gotta slow it down. Think before you do things. And I know I tell you that repeatedly but it's only for your own good."

"Oh yes. Scooping candy with that stupid spoon thing instead of using my hands is definitely for my own good." He replied, angrily. And Hermione didn't particularly like his tone.

"I don't mean necessarily this. I mean in general. And you know that." She watched his expression as he let out a sigh, then glancing over at her.

"Can we just get something to eat that will hold me over until dinner?" He asked, obviously giving up on the conversation. As much as Hermione wanted to pound it into his head that she was only trying to help, she let it go as well.

"We can have some ice cream, then nothing else until dinner. That includes that bag of candy." She told him, pointing at him as if she was talking to him like he was her child.

"Promise." Well, at least he had his fingers crossed, that was always good.

Ron holding a bag of candy, but not being able to eat it was… very equivalent to;

_Dangling cheese in front of a mouse._

A moth to a flame, really. Quite sad actually.

Hermione led them over to a small little booth where a guy stood under an umbrella. He looked very pleased with getting customers as they both stood in front of his little carriage.

"What will it be kids?" The old man asked, his expression showing pure delight… as well as Ron's.

"I'll have vanilla, Ron?" She looked over at him to see him glancing inside the guys cart, trying to find the best kind of flavor.

"I'll just have chocolate. But I'll be coming back here and trying all the flavors, I'll tell you." Ron told Hermione, a smile on his face. She was pleased to see that he was acting just like himself. Though it was going to be quite tough when she had to tell him later on that they were _not_ going for ice cream everyday. Her parents would not approve, being dentists and all.

As the guy handed over the ice cream, Ron quickly dug his hands in his pockets, pulling out the four pounds he had and handing them over to the vendor. He wasn't going to let Hermione pay for it all.. She's a girl. Guy's pay for these sort of things.

But of course.. That only counts when it's a date. And this wasn't a date… Right? No.

"Ron you didn't have to do that." She whispered as they walked away from the old man. Though she found it extremely polite, and actually rather surprising. She knew he didn't have too much money to just be spending on ice cream.

"Oh it's my pleasure." He smiled as they reached the sidewalks, dodging through the walking people. Though he felt really good knowing he just bought himself and Hermione ice cream… he couldn't help but worry. Now he had absolutely no money. What if he wanted to get her something later on? Which he assumed that he would. What if he went out with her and her parents and had to pay for his dinner? What if he had to pay for everyones dinner? Should he pay for everyones dinner? Would that be polite in the muggle world? He didn't even think of that! _Oh bloody hell._

And that's when it hit him.

As he was busy in his thoughts, an apologetic women had opened a store door at full speed, smacking Ron fully in the face. The surprise had caused him drop his ice cream, completely down his shirt. Great. Not only did he look like an idiot, but a slob as well. A complete prat.

He slowly turned over to Hermione, ignoring the apologies from the lady, who Ron thought, was a total spacer. Who wouldn't look before opening a door?

And to his surprise, he saw Hermione actually chuckling. She wasn't supposed to chuckle! She was supposed to apologize and ask if he was alright! This was a turn of events.

He looked down at his shirt and suddenly felt sad. Not only was it ruined, but he had no ice cream now. But he couldn't help but continue wondering why Hermione kept laughing. It wasn't that funny. Mistakes happen.

"Okay you're obviously not laughing at the ice cream anymore. Is it because of my pants? Great!" He hadn't even though of it. "Not only do I look like an utter slob, but I look like I'm ready for the flood of a century!"

And that's when Hermione went into a fit of hysteria.

_Oh thank you Hermione. Keep laughing, IT REALLY BUILDS UP MY SELF ESTEEM!_

**I'm sorry this was utterly pointless.. I really do hope you continue reading. It will get better. I need to stop writing at night! I have less brain cells at night. And.. I can't believe I updated two days in a row. Weird, completely weird. **

**Anyways you know, review. I love it when you all do. Especially love how all those that do review, they say more than UPDATE SOON. Or LOVE IT! You guy's actually really REVIEW. Makes me feel really good. So thank you, all of you.  
xxxx**


	5. Pictures

**143.**

**Chapter Five:** Pictures.

_I can't take your hand and,  
Lead you to the water.  
I can't make you feel,  
What you can't feel,  
But you know you wanna. _

"So let me get this straight. You take pictures, and they're still? Just completely still? No moving, no anything. It's just a picture of.. just non-moving people. No moving people, just a picture? That's all?"

"Yes, Ronald. I don't get why it's so hard for you to understand."

"It's not, I just don't see why they don't move."

"Because this is the muggle-world. We aren't magical here."

"Then why don't you invent magical moving pictures, and you can become bloody rich and then turn it all into wizarding money?"

Hermione paused before responding. Even if it happened to be a pretty stupid idea seeing as how you couldn't do anything 'magical' around muggles, or anything along that sort; it was still something to think about. That would be fantastic. She'd be famous for sure. But then she shook her head and came back to life.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, absolutely not, that's rather stupid. It's illegal. I could get in trouble."

"Oh."

She prayed that was the end of it. She didn't know what else she had to explain. But as she opened up her baby book, she immediately blushed. She had this idea in her mind when they were walking back from Ice Cream, he seemed so interested on the photos all around the house, that she thought she'd keep him amused for just a bit. Plus she was going to use it to her advantage.

When she opened the first page, it was a picture of her when she was around three. Her hair was in pigtails, each pigtail in curls down to her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress that traveled to her knee's, and she was sitting in a dentist chair, her father next to her. She had the cheekiest grin, which wasn't common for most little kids at the dentist.

"Now that's just brilliant." Ron commented, quickly taking the book and pulling it onto his lap. Hermione let out a slight laugh as she took the corner of her baby book and tried pulling it back.

"Oh no you don't." She grasped the edges of the light pink book, her fingers tightening as she tried to pull it back. But at times like these she realized just how tough Ron was. He didn't even seem to be straining or anything. Not that she classified him as weak or anything among that sort. As Ron started flipping to the next page, Hermione immediately slammed her hand down, the page remaining on the picture of her in the dentist chair. "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'this' for 'that'?" She asked, a grin spread across her face as she watched the confusion that spread against his.

"This for that? Since when is that a saying? It doesn't even make any sense." _Oh yes, Hermione. I hear that all the time. Most commonly used sentence in my everyday life._

_Hey Ron, how's it going?_

_This for that, you know?_

_Hey Ron, how was dinner?_

_This for that._

_Oh, I hear ya._

"I show you a baby picture of me, you show me one of yours." And then it was as if everything seemed to click inside his head. She wanted to see pictures of him in return. That was beyond embarrassing. He immediately shook his head as he tried to flip the page, but finding it no use.

"Hermione. It's not as fun to look at pictures of me. In fact, there is none. Plus they move. What if a muggle comes in and robs my baby book? They'd see the magic inside."

"Not buying it, _and_ highly doubtful." She watched as his face immediately sunk, as if he really thought she was going to buy it.

"Besides I don't even have-"

"You do, actually, I do. I asked your mom to send them, but promised I wouldn't open it without your permission." The look on Ron's face said it all. He was appaled. As soon as his shut his mouth, his raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not giving you permission then, huh?" He couldn't help but smirk as he leaned back against the couch, waiting for her little fingers to move themselves off the book so he could pry to the next page. Which seemed unlikely.

"Ron please! I believe that looking at baby pictures can give you a really good insight on the person!" Hermione pleaded, her big brown eyes looking up at him. _Look away Ron, look away. Idiot._ He found himself staring back, but his look seeming a bit... different. She could tell he didn't believe what she had said. "I just wanna see more about you." And that was all she had to say. He sighed and shook his head, she then immediately grinned and bounced up, quickly moving to the back of the room, grabbing the blueish-gray baby book. It had 'Ron ld' on the front. The a had seemed to rip off.

"Oh. Ron-ld. That's me." He announced, as soon as he saw the front. He gave a lopsided smile as he took in a slight breath. He had never really looked at the book before. He would usually look at Ginny's so he could make fun of her. But that was it. He wasn't one to spend his afternoons looking at himself. He wasn't Gilderoy.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head, it was as if he was nervous, but then again he wasn't. She searched his face, waiting for him to give some sort of sign that it was okay for her to open it, and as soon as his eyes met hers, she knew it was okay. And she opened the book.

She was surprised with the first picture. It was of all of them. The whole red-headed family. It seemed to be around Christmas. Why did she assume that? The sweaters.

Ron looked around 5. His red hair shaggy, about the same way it was now, and the same styled, maroon sweater worn as usual. At first he seemed to be smiling, almost excited, but then it quickly turned to angry. She noticed Ginny beside him, her face slightly confused. And the twins laughing. She new it had to do with the twins, seeing as how they were laughing so hard. And Molly seemed frustrated to no end.

"What's going on here?" She asked, suddenly wishing the moving pictures could speak as well. She was actually quite surprised that they didn't.

"Well, just before this picture was taken... Fred slipped me some candy. So being me, I took it, of course. What five year old wouldn't?" Hermione immediately smirked, knowing if he had the chance now, he'd accept candy from anyone, at all. "Anyways." He began again, ignoring her look, almost reading her mind, "At first it was sweet, but as soon as I REALLY got a taste of it, it felt like I was eating fire. It had to be the hottest thing I've ever placed in my mouth." He shook his head of the memories, his eyes rolling at the thought. "Ridiculous, really." He muttered, now finding it his time as he flipped the page.

"You really didn't have it easy as a kid. So cute though." She grinned, seeing how much he'd grown. He was so short compared to everyone else in the family, minus Ginny. And to see Ron now, all grown up, it was almost amusing.

Ron casted his eyes to the still picture in front of him. It was of Hermione, around 10, books pushed to the side. And to his surprise, there was a purple popsicle in her hand. He couldn't help but stair. HERMIONE. BOOKS ASIDE. POPSICLE INSTEAD. It was as if she'd transformed into himself. "You? You were human once? You traded the books for a popsicle?!" He asked, clearly surprised as he teared his eyes away from the photo so he could look at her.

_Yes. I was a human once. Now I'm clearly an idiot._

"I didn't 'trade' in the books, Ron. I stopped reading so I could have my popsicle. It was after dinner. I'm only allowed sweets AFTER dinner. My parents ARE dentists you know." Ron should have nodded his head, and let the smile leave his lips. But instead he stayed smiling, staring completely at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He then went to flip to the next page until she stopped him once again. His eyes rolling at she grinned and flipped the next page of his book instead.

She was greeted with just a picture of him. It was of his face, and he was smiling. And not that half-smile, lopsided grin either. It was a full on smile from little Ronald Weasley. Or 'Ronld'. He was missing two of his bottom teeth, and it showed him pointing to them as well, his eyes shut at first, but then quickly opening in delight. It was a perfect shot of his baby blues, which didn't change at all through the years. She could almost count every single freckle, they were dark, orange, and seemed to definitely multiply since then. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. He was adorable. A d o r a b l e. She'd never seen something so cute.

"Ronald Weasley you have to be the most adorable little boy I have ever come across." She felt herself spill out, letting herself laugh as she looked up at him. He glanced over at the picture she was looking at and nodded.

"Oh, that. I finally lost my two first teeth. In the same day! I was so excited. I remember that like it was yesterday. We'd tried everything. I even let George punch me." He saw the look on her face was a bit confused, mixed with a scared kind of look. "They told me that if I lost all of my teeth at the same time, I'd be as great as Dumbledore. Yes. At the age of 7, I would be as 'great' as Dumbledore." He shook his head, letting out a slight laugh. "I fell for anything, I really did."

"You were a gullable little child. But still.. I would have pinched your cheeks if I knew you when you were younger." She laughed, looking back at the picture and then back at him. "Seriously."

"That would have been weird. A 7 year old pinching another 7 year old cheeks. Unless you're talking about different cheeks, which I so would have let 7 year old Hermione pinch." He winked, watching her immediately roll her own eyes and shake her head.

"You're so filthy."

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment."

"I'm taking it as one."

"It's not meant as one."

"Clearly. But I'm going to tell myself it is."

"Then you're lying to yourself."

"I'm fully aware, thanks."

She then glanced over at him and let out a laugh, shaking her head. She heard the door open and new her parents must be home. She saw Ron look around and then his face completely froze. He hadn't really met her family before. She imagined he must be nervous of some sort. She couldn't help but grin, but quickly patted his arm. "Hey, it's okay. They liked you from what I've told them. Just let's continue looking."

_From what you've told them?_

_When I called you a nightmare?_

_Saved you from a troll that was my fault in the frist place, since I called you a nightmare?_

_All the times I've made fun of you?_

_When I blamed my rat's disappearance on your bloody cat?_

_When I would never apologize for a single thing I did?_

Yes. Your parents must love me.

**I'm sorry. I'm tired. School in the morning, you know. But I updated like I promised. See! I did it. Please review! It REALLY makes me wanna update faster knowing people are enjoying this. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. :/  
Oh and please subscribe to TMBlue. If you love R-Hr. You will LOVE HER. Thank you. :]**


	6. Fair Part One

**143.**

**Chapter Six:** Fair.

_When my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark.  
That's when I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shores,  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I look at you.  
You appear just like a dream to me._

Ron felt as though he was going to break into an extreme case of hives as he heard the footsteps becoming louder, and much more clear. He heard Hermione saying that they should just continue looking at pictures and he slowly nodded. He'd talked to Mr. And Mrs. Granger a few times before. But it was short, at Hogwarts Express or briefly in second year, right before Lucious Malfoy placed that bloody diary in Ginny's cauldron.

What if they hated him? What if they had absolutely no respect for how he treated their daughter? He wouldn't blame that all. He could be cruel sometimes.

But it wasn't as if he beat her. He couldn't even imagine laying a hand on Hermione. Not to mention the small fact that she could hex him until he begged for death. But of course that wasn't the only reason.

Ron wasn't cruel as in the, nasty, wanting to make her cry, sort of way. More in the _I don't like what the fuck you're saying so I'm just gonna say something out of line, that doesn't even apply to the topic at hand _kind of comeback.

But it hadn't happened yet. Well, he probably did say something to hurt her, in the past 5 hours or so. But he just didn't know, or realize it.

As he shook his head, he noticed Ms. Granger was already in the room, sitting next to Hermione, her eyes fixated on the picture of Ron with his missing teeth. It was bad enough for Hermione to see, but her mother? He let out a slight laugh as his eyes met with Ms. Grangers and he waved slightly. He knew that probably wasn't acceptable, and he should have held his hand out for a nice genuine handshake. But he thought it was rather foolish seeing as how she was already sitting down.

"Ronald. How nice it is to see you. We still hear so much about you!" She smiled, leaning over Hermione to place a hand on his shoulder. "We're glad to see you two are alright again." That had to have meant Hermione told them all about the Lavender fiasco. **He was screwed.**

"Oh yes. Definitely. Never better, actually." He spoke quickly, slightly nervous at the new contact of Mrs. Granger's hand on his shoulder. But he got over it. Quickly. "I'm sorry for being so awful to your daughter, Mrs. Granger. I guess I didn't really realize what was happening." He wasn't trying to suck up, to her, nor Hermione. But he wanted it known that he was sorry. And he knew he was bloody awful. Though he actually _did_ realize what was happening, when he looked back at the whole situation, he claimed that he didn't. There was no way he could have. Because he never would have been such an asshole.

"Please, Ron. Call me Heather." She smiled, her hand dropping from his shoulder to meet back into her lap. "And it's okay. Things must have gone on. I know I probably don't know the whole story." It was then that Ron realized she must be a really understanding woman. Because she didn't go completely bonkers on him like he was totally expecting. She had patience as well, she wasn't prying for the whole story. He was glad to know that.

"Okay, Heather." He felt slightly awkward calling Hermione's mom by her first name, but if that's what she wanted, then he'd do it.

"Do you two have anything planned for today?" She then asked, looking over at Hermione who shook her head slightly, her eyebrows raised.

"No.. why?"

"Because your father and I wanted to take you two to a fair a few blocks away." Heather saw the excitement in her daughters face and then turned to look at Ron, who looked completely clueless. His face actually hadn't changed since he last spoke. She didn't know if maybe he wasn't even listening. "What do you think, Ron?" She watched as he quickly smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Yes of course."

"He doesn't know what a fair is, mom."

"Yes I do."

"No. No you don't." Hermione could tell by Ron's face that he had absolutely no idea what it was. Ron stared intently at her, before shrugging. Basically letting her know that she'd won the fight. "Ron you'd love it. It doesn't happen very often. Once a year, even. It has rides, and games, and food. Lots and lots of food." She watched as Ron's face turned more and more excited as she listed the things that would be at this 'fair'.

"We'll go." Ron quickly spoke, standing up as he let Hermione's baby book fall onto the couch. Hermione doing the same,

"Okay!" Heather smiled, "Let me just tell Mark that you two agreed and we'll be right out." She then went into the kitchen as Hermione turned to look at Ron.

"It's going to get a bit chilly, so if you have a sweater of some sorts you might want to go grab it." Hermione knew she was doing so. She started up the stairs, feeling Ron's foot steps behind her, and then disappear. She grabbed her white zip up sweater, and placed her arms through both of the arm sleeves before zipping it up. Stepping out of her room as she saw Ron doing the same, but with a green hoodie , stripped with thin white lines. She recognized it, it was Harry's, definitely not Ron's. Plus it was too muggle like to be Ron's. But she had to admit, he looked fairly good in it. Much better than Harry. That was just her opinion though.

Hermione nodded her head silently towards the stairs and watched as Ron nodded and walked down them, her following behind as they made their way to the door where her father and mother both stood.

"Ron, nice to see you again." Mark spoke, holding out his hand as Ron quickly shook it, trying his best not to look like a total idiot. Mark opened the door as he let the three of them walk out, then walked out himself, turning around and locking the door. "I heard you haven't been to one of these before. I assure you that you'll have some fun."

Ron nodded as he got into the back seat of the car with Hermione, watching as Mark got into the drivers seat, Heather in the passengers.

"Ron, have you ever been in a car?" Heather asked, Ron immediately asking before Hermione could send him a look that said, _you better say no. Say no._

"In one? I've driven one!" Ron blurted out, then by the looks of Heather and Mark's face, that wasn't the best answer. Ron looked slowly over at Hermione, who placed her hand to her face, and quickly regained himself. "Well, no. I mean. I haven't driven one. It wasn't a CAR per say…" He started, seeing her parent's faces relax. "It was a flying car. Much easier. It was back in my second year, I was naïve." He figured everything he was saying was helping him out. It wasn't.

Then he thought about it, huh. He really didn't help himself out.

_Oh no it's not a safe car driving on roads, it's flying in the sky!_

_But I didn't do it recently, that'd be stupid._

_I did it when I was twelve._

_Why yes, Mr and Mrs. Granger. I can leave. Thank you for letting me stay._

He was waiting for the worst.

"I'm not even going to ask." Mark laughed slightly, as they were already headed down the road.

This was going to be a long night.

At least, that's what Hermione thought. Long and stressful.

**I ended it here, ONLY because I want people to tell me if I should continue with this chapter- the fair idea. I'd like to because I think it'd be amusing for Ron to see everything there. You know? But if people don't agree, I'll delete this chapter and go from where I was originally going to. It's just I went to the fair the last two days and had some ideas! But, PLEASE review and let me know. And I know this chapter wasn't all that amazing.. At all. But that's only cause I wanted the idea across. REVIEW.**


	7. Fair Part Two

**143.**

**Chapter Seven:** F A I R .

_When lies become the truth,  
That's why I run to you.  
This world keeps spinning faster.  
Into a new disaster,  
So I run to you.  
I run to you baby.  
When it all starts coming undone.  
Baby, you're the only one I run to.  
I run to you._

Once they pulled into the difficult, packed, parking of the fair, they exited the car. Ron looking around at the parking lot full of cars. "So… is this the fair?" He asked, looking towards Hermione, his voice serious. He heard her parents behind him laugh and he instantly felt like an idiot. "I'm taking that as a no?"

"Sorry, Ron. It's just that if this were the fair, it wouldn't be as fun as we made it sound." Heather laughed, patting him gently on the shoulder. He nodded slowly before turning to Hermione. He had no money. Did this cost money? **Now** he was embarrassed.

"'Mione." He mumbled, nudging her arm to try and get her attention. She looked up, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked, confused as to why he was mumbling.

"How much is this fair thing?" He didn't want Hermione's parents paying for him. Though… he spent all his money on the ice cream. Wonderful. He'd just wait in the parking lot.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled back. She was surprised, she knew the question was going to come.

Ron stared at her. Don't worry about it? This was Ron she was talking to. "Hermione, maybe this was a bad idea. I don't think-" But he was cut off.

"You two are horrible whisperers, you know that?" Mark asked, walking between them. "Ron, we're paying. And that's the end of it. It's a nice gesture for you to want to pay for yourself. But this is our treat." And with that, him and Heather walked up to the ticket booth. Ron looked over at Hermione and instantly began speaking.

"I'll pay you guys back, I swear."

"Shut up."

"Why do I get told to shut up when I'm being nice?"

"You're being foolish, not nice."

"Please. Distinguish the differences between nice and foolish. Because obviously I'm lost."

Hermione couldn't help but snicker as she ignored him, taking the tickets and giving one to Ron. As they followed Mark and Heather, they gave their tickets to the lady at the gate, who ripped off a piece of the ticket and handed it back. Ron looked at his ticket slightly and then up at Hermione.

"Can I throw this away now?"

"No you may need it if we have to go to the car to get something, or something along that scenario."

"Uh.. Okay." Why would they need to go to the car? He shrugged as he slipped it into his pocket, looking around.

It was huge. Their were rides, everywhere. There was food stands, everywhere. People, everywhere. He couldn't even believe it. It was overwhelming. He'd never seen anything like it. There were so much people, he couldn't even begin to describe it. He quickly noticed Hermione beginning to walk, and grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt, in order not to lose her. Once they met up with her parents, Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Well you almost left me back there.." He wasn't trying to undress her. _Yet._ Just kidding..

Hermione let out a slight laugh and turned back to her parents who handed her a couple pounds. Hermione quickly stuck them in her pocket, knowing if Ron saw this, he'd have a fit about how much they were given because he couldn't 'pay them' back.

"Now, we'll split up. There's a band here at around 7 playing. Just meet us there, okay?" Mark ordered, looking at both Hermione and Ron. "Don't split up. Stay together." Fair's could be scary things. It was like a predators paradise.

"Promise." Hermione grinned, nodding her head as both her parents wished them to have fun and then wandered into the crowd. She looked over at Ron who was glancing around at everything and smiled to herself. She was lucky. It was going to be a good night, she could tell.

Other than the fact that at a fair, you run in to **everything** and **everyone**. Which meant she always ran into people that she went to school with in elementary. Rumors had spread once she started going to Hogwarts. They always teased her. And if they saw her, they would whisper to each other. Of course she was bigger than that. But it still bothered her. She just hoped she wouldn't run into anyone.

She took Ron by the arm and pulled him with her near one of the picnic tables by the French Fries stand. "What do you wanna do first?" Ron glanced around once again and then shrugged, the excitement on his face never leaving.

"I don't even know. I don't. I just- What's cotton candy?" He asked, reading one of the signs to the right of him. "They make candy versions of cotton? Do you wear it?"

Hermione was speechless.

"No." She paused, "You eat it." Ron nodded slowly as he looked back at her.

"Is it good?"

"It's alright… do you want some? It's rotten for your teeth."

"So?" He smirked, immediately interested in it even more.

"Okay come on." She made her way over to the stand, Ron close behind her as she ordered a stick of Cotton Candy. She paid quickly, then turned around, giving him the stick with the different pinks, purples and blue of cotton candy. He looked at it quizzically.

"This doesn't look healthy." He started, "And I don't mean that because it's rotten for your teeth. I mean it looks like the insides of a pillow. And even I wouldn't eat the insides of a pillow."

"It's good." She ripped off a piece off the top and stuck it in her mouth, opening her mouth to show him how it completely disappeared. Nothing but purple on her tongue.

"Wait, what?" He looked at the inside of her mouth confused, then back at the cotton candy. "It just disappears?" He leaned forward, speaking quietly. "Is this a magic kind of food? Can only we see this?" He whispered, then leaning back, a proud smile on his face for figuring it out.

"Absolutely not. It just disintegrates in your mouth. Try it." She took a piece of the cotton candy and waited until he slowly opened his mouth. She popped it into his mouth and watched as he slowly closed his mouth. Giving a slightly weird look before opening his mouth again to show the blue on his tongue.

"Look! It's gone!" Hermione instantly laughed, nodding her head. He was such a winner. "That's really weird. It's awkward, but good." And with that he continued eating, turning around to be met by four girls, around their age. He slowly turned back around.

Hermione held her breath. It was the girls. They still looked the same. Marice, Candice, Emily and Katie. They all had blonde hair, that white porcelain skin and a few had dimples. She narrowed her eyes, grabbing Ron's elbow. "Let's go."

"Hermione!" The tall blonde one spoke, Candice. She put on a fake smile and walked forward. "How cute to see you here. Did you come back from boarding school? Mommy and daddy thought they could stand you for a summer?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was most definitely an old insult. It was old the first time it left her mouth.

Ron looked quizzically between the girls, popping another piece of cotton candy in his mouth before what Candice said was registered. "Hey, hey." They were saying she went to boarding school? Bitch they went to fucking Hogwarts. It doesn't get much better. He stepped in front of Hermione an passed her back the cotton candy.

He heard a couple of the girls snicker and he instantly felt like a moron.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. Ron scratched the back of his neck, slightly confused.

"Ron…" He answered, slowly. He watched the girls step forward to him.

"Ron. Do you wanna come hang with us?" Candice then leaned a little closer towards him. "We can have a sleepover." She whispered before giggling. Ron was flustered. And a bit annoyed. He was never the one to know when someone was flirting. But at the moment, he was just angry.

"No, no thank you. I'd like it if you would all sod off." He replied, taking the cotton candy back from Hermione, and then taking a hold of her wrist. "And I'd rather jump off a cliff, then have a 'sleep over' with you." He then began walking, Hermione slightly behind him, but his fingers curled around her small wrist.

Ron looked around the longer they walked, interested in all the buildings.

And Hermione, was interested in him.

Not only did he stop them, but he told them all off. Of course she never thought a second that he'd ditch her. Because that wasn't Ron. But he just didn't know how sweet he came off sometimes. Sure, sometimes he came off annoying. But otherwise, sweet.

And she did see why the girls were looking at him. He looked adorable. The green hoodie, and his jeans that actually fit. His ginger hair, shaggy and his bright blue eyes. He was definitely a catch. And he was at the fair with her.

She couldn't help but feel her wrist tingling at the feeling of his fingertips. She could swear that she felt his heartbeat pounding against her wrist.

As he let go of her hand, taking another bite of the cotton candy, he pointed the cotton candy towards her. "S'more?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to look around the cotton candy on the stick to meet his eyes with her.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." She then smiled, fully. "Thanks for… back there too. You didn't have to, you know."

"I know. I don't **have **to do anything. No one can talk to you like that Hermione. They're lucky we can't use 'you know what' here." He smiled slowly. "They would have all been knocked unconscious for days."

"I know." She mumbled, looking down as she smiled slightly. She couldn't help but smile. Ron was being cute. She hated his cute stages. She couldn't help but smile at everything that left his mouth.

"At least you know." He then placed an arm around her shoulders, beginning to walk as he pointed at a few places he wanted to visit. But Hermione couldn't get over the fact that people around them… just might qualify them as a couple. Of course she'd thought about dating Ron before.. But she never really thought it through. She could see it. It was one thing in her life that she could really see happening.

But she was going to focus on tonight. Because this whole day was something she was beginning to love. Just her, and Ron. It was fun. Carefree, and simply beautiful.

**You'll all hate me for ending it here. But I'm actually doing you all a favor! Ahaha. I'm going to continue this of course, but on another chapter. Because sadly my computer doesn't work and my cord's broken. And I have work RIGHT after school tomorrow, until 10:30. So I'd have absolutely no time to finish this until Friday. So I figured I'd just post this part up so you all can know how it starts! And I'll finish it Friday! Promise. Please review and let me know how you like it. I've loved all the reviews I've gotten. Too cute. Some of you are just such stars. Makes me feel so good! :] REVIEW!**


	8. Fair Part Three

**143.**

**Chapter Eight:** Last Fair.

_What's mine is yours to leave or take.  
What's mine is yours to make your own._

It'd been an hour or two. And they'd done about as much as they could do. Well, as much as Ron would let them do. Hermione tried to bring him onto a ride. Only the Farris Wheel, but he was far too scared. He didn't like the height, which was amusing seeing as how he played Quidditch and that was just as high, if not higher. Not to mention he was freely in the air, and surrounded by all sorts of targets trying to knock him off his broom. But, she wasn't going to force him.

Of course it wasn't that he was 'scared'. He'd made that clear, very clear. Saying something about muggle safety and how it was rubbish. As if he actually knew.

He'd eaten about everything he could get his hands on. Of course not without a beautiful game of 20 questions. Which again was weird, because he usually ate with no questions asked. But clearly he didn't get the whole fair purpose, or what it REALLY was. So he was quite quizzical about everything.

But one thing he had been, other than scared, and a pig, was sweet. Through it all he was making sure she was having a great time. He'd ask her questions like, 'are you cold?' or 'do you like this?' or 'what do you want to do?' that made her rather happy. It was good to know he was caring about what she thought, other than him doing what he wanted. He could be a gentlemen when he wanted to. No matter what Hermione thought.

Then there was the clown.

He caused a lot of drama.

He was one of those clowns in a cage, you throw the ball and try to hit the target. If you hit the target, the clown plunges into a tank of water. If not, he harasses you. It's pretty much how it goes.

Ron had heard the clown singing, over, and over again. And it wouldn't have been as annoying if he was singing different songs. But he was repeating the same line, over and over, about being absolutely dry. And Ron became annoyed.

He made me buy him a set of the baseballs and try to throw it at the target. It wasn't the strength, because Ron had good strength. But he didn't have the aim. And the clown was vicious about it each time. Hermione had to literally hold Ron back from jumping over the counter and punching the button with his fist. It was classic.

But she had a great day. This whole day was perfect. She had been feeling like she was missing something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. And now she realized it was Ron. It was a big transition, from spending every school day with him, to spending summer alone. And when she really thought about it, she realized how much she didn't like leaving him. Or Harry, for that matter. She needed her two best friends. They made her.

As they wandered into a large cabin, with no doors, and no windows, they were met by Hermione's parents.

"Oh good. You two found your way here!" Heather smiled, happy to see that they weren't stolen or anything among that sort. She was a mother, that's how they thought.

"Did you two have fun, Ron?" Mark asked, interested in seeing if a wizard enjoyed a muggle fair. He figured he might be a little bored. Because by the way Hermione described Hogwarts, it sounded just as fun. Ron immediately looked up as he heard his name and nodded his head quickly.

"Loved it, actually. They're very interesting. The food's great." Hermione let out a slight snicker. The food. That would be his favorite part.

"What about the clown? Wasn't he your favorite part?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. Ron looked down at her as he let out a forced, purposely fake laugh.

"No."

Just as Hermione was about to argue, she heard a band being announced and she turned to look. She then noticed just how dark the room was, except for the small amount of light on the dance floor for the couples. She heard the music start to play, and smiled to herself. Music was peaceful, extremely. It always made everything better. And the music was soft, and slow, watching her parents excuse themselves to join other couples on the floor.

Ron watched Hermione's facial expressions from his place at her side. He could tell she seemed pretty content with where she was. And she was watching the couples dance. He wasn't one to ask a girl to dance, he wasn't one to dance at all. And he certainly wasn't one to ask Hermione to dance, not that he didn't want to. But his self esteem got in the way.

But after today, she deserved it. She'd been calm with all his questions, and helping as usual. And she did invite him over her house, saving him from the boredom and withdrawals of his friends. He owed it to her.

He turned towards her, silently; waiting for her to notice. As soon as she did, she looked up at him quizzically, watching him stick out his hand for hers to take.

She was speechless, but she smiled. That much she could do.

She slowly took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. His hands seemed a bit tense, and looking at him, she noticed his whole body seemed tense. He must have been nervous, and of course, she was too. But she hoped it didn't show.

She slowly let her arms slide around his neck, again, silently. She was waiting for him to place his hands on her hips, but was surprised when he slid his arms around her waist. It brought them much closer, and it personally made her heart flutter. She placed her head against his chest as they swayed slowly, the words to the song melting into their minds.

_There's some things we don't talk about,  
Rather do without.  
And just hold the smile.  
Falling in and out of love.  
Ashamed and proud of.  
Together all the while.  
You can never say never,  
Why we don't know when.  
Time and time again.  
Younger now than we were before._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

_Picture you're the queen of everything.  
As far as the eye can see,  
Under your command.  
I will be your guardian,  
When all is crumbling.  
I'll steady your hands._

Ron's arms seemed to embrace her tighter, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Hermione had a feeling he may be listening to the words as well. Maybe he wasn't, and he was just being sweet. But something told her that he was.

And she was right. Everything seemed to click. The way the sounded, and the words, and everything, it just clashed together. It was as if it was written for them. Just the two of them.

_You can never say never,  
Why we don't know when.  
Time and time again.  
Younger now than we were before._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again.  
We're growing apart but we pull it together.  
Pull it together.  
Together again._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

As the song ended, Hermione didn't wanna pull apart. And she could tell by the tight, but comforting embrace, that Ron didn't want to as well. But they were, at a sound of a throat being cleared. Ron slowly pulled away, his arms dropping to his sides as he was met with the faces of Heather and Mark. But to his surprise, and relief, they weren't angry. Not that he thought they would be. But parents and their daughters, it was a big thing.

But they were smiling. Actually smiling. As if they didn't mind at all, almost like they were happy about it. But it was too much to think about for Ron, so he stopped thinking about it.

"They've got fireworks going in about.. Five minutes if you guys want to join us outside. If not, we'll meet you by the car in an hour or less." Heather told them, sending her daughter a smile before walking hand in hand with Mark outside of the cabin.

Ron turned towards Hermione and instantly grinned. "I'm up for fireworks, what do you say?"

Hermione grinned as she nodded her head, she was thankful he wanted to see them. Because she certainly did. They were always amazing to watch. No matter how many times she watched fireworks, they were always so soothing.

"Of course."

Hermione walked him with him silently, but comfortably. Her hands at her sides as the walked outside. She instantly felt the night chill. She hugged herself as she continued walking, the cold air brushing against her cheeks. She followed the crowd that was headed towards the lawn where they all sat down. Hermione pointed to a hill, wanting to get to the top of it to get the best view she could. It was only a bit further back.

Ron agreed by beginning to walk there, making sure she was following along with him.

As soon as they reached the top of the hill, Ron sat himself down, his hands resting against the grass on each side of him. He watched Hermione sit down next to him, smiling as she caught his eyes. He looked down at his lap as he smiled, glancing back up at her as he watched her smile back. It was moments like this, that made it worth it in the end. Where there was no talking, but they were both having a good time.

Ron noticed her rubbing her arms. She was wearing a sweatshirt, but she was obviously still cold. He slowly unzipped his own, draping it around her shoulders. He could never see himself doing this. He never would have thought he'd do this for anyone. He could admit to himself that he was sometimes a bitter, negative person, but it all changed when it came to Hermione. All of it.

Hermione felt something fall around her shoulders, instantly bringing her warmth along with the a brief comforting smell. She glanced at her shoulder and noticed it was Ron's zip-up sweatshirt. She knew it. She could tell by the smell, it was his natural smell that was so intoxicating. She then looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I can't take this, what about you?"

He scooted a bit closer, biting back anything in his head telling him to _stop_, and to _back away_, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, slowly. It was a courageous act, in his mind. It was as if he was pivoting to his very death.

But instead, she laid her head against his shoulder. Her heart beating faster, and the warmth from both him, and the sweatshirts, heating her body up.

And as the fireworks started, it was as if she was meant to be in that place today.

It was as if this exact event was _supposed_ to happen in her life. She had a strong feeling it was.

And something inside of her was telling her that this week, was the week everything was going to fall into place.

No 'last resort' ball dates.

No 'jealous' girlfriends.

And no cold shoulders.

She didn't know how, or when. And she didn't care either.

But it was all going to fall into place. She was sure of it.

**Okay so I sort of based it from Hermione's perspective most of the chapter. And.. I hope you all didn't hate it. I just felt like the lack of dialogue kind of made it that much more sweet, you know? And I hope you all love it as you did before! I tried hard. And I sort of had to rush because my computer dies quick and the cord I only get for like an hour tops. It kind of sucks. But I really hope you all review and keep loving it like you say! Seriously makes my day. REVIEW.**


	9. Into Your Arms

**143. **

**Chapter Nine: **Into Your Arms.

_Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you.  
But I do all the time,  
I do all the time.  
Am I obsessed with you?_

**Thank you a ton for all the reviews! Still amazes me I have 28 people with this story alerted and I KNOW all of them don't review. Sort of a bummer. But alright for those that do, repeatedly and religiously - thank you. Cause I'm typing this all out on my blackberry just for you guys. :) Here we are. **

The ride home had be silent. Comfortable, and silent. Heather and Mark shared a few words on the ride home, but not too much. And Ron and Hermione didn't feel the need to speak at all.

Once they got home, her parents excused themselves to shower up and go to bed. (Not before triple checking that Ron had indeed had fun at the fair, of course.)

Ron followed Hermione up to the guest bedroom, opening the doors. Rons things were already at the end of the full sized bed. She looked up at him, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Well, I'll leave you now." She could have sworn she saw an ounce of disappointment in his features. (But then again she could have

just dreamed it, which was also equally realistic.) As she turned to walk away, she heard Ron clear his throat.

But it wasn't one of those 'I'm going to choke', clear of the throat.

It was the 'I'm looking for you to turn around so I can say something *hopefully* cute, or something irrelevant- but either way please turn around.'

So Hermione turned around, Ron's eyes digging into hers as she felt herself smile once again.

"Goodnight." And it was reasonable and normal. One word. Two syllables. And it couldn't be any cuter.

"Goodnight, Ronald." She replied, watching his smile turn into one of his lopsided grins as he turned back around, to which Hermione turned slowly on her heels and walked back to her room.

Once she got to her room, which was diagonally across the hall, she took off her shirt, revealing the white tanktop underneath which was perfect for bed. She replaced her jeans with pajama pants. After letting herself smile once again, knowing her best friend was in the other room, she crawled under her covers.

Forcing herself to shut her eyes.

Ron had taken his shirt off, placing on one of his old Chudley Canons shirt which was a bit snug (given it was a few years old) but he wasn't one to complain. He took off his pants, staying in his boxers. He never felt the need to wear pajama pants. It wasn't necessary. For him it was either boxers or go starkers. And he wasn't about to go starkers in Hermiones guest bedroom. Unless she was too. Again, joke. Sort of.

He peeled back the covers and began to climb into bed. The bed was comfortable. Nothing like his bed at home that had mastered his every shape, but the size of this one definitely had his beat. He felt himself stare at the ceiling for what felt like five minutes, rethinking the whole days events. Candy, Ice Cream, Baby pictures and the fair. The whole day was pretty adventurous. But this time it was in a GOOD way. Not a 'we might get killed today' kind of adventurous which he seemed to experience a lot.

When he finally shook his head of thoughts, he glanced over at the clock. It had been an hour. He didn't know how it was an hour, but it had clearly been an hour. And he wasn't falling asleep. Maybe Hermione wasn't either. He didn't know how this thought even surfaced his brain, and what courage he had to go see. But he got out of bed.

He tiptoed out of the room, very cautious of his every move as he carefully reached her door. He twisted he door knob, his eyes closing as if something was about to jump out at him but instead he was met with the dimly lit room. It was lit only by the light of the moon through the windows.

Hermione quickly sat up as she heard her door open, her eyes scanning the room slowly. She hadn't yet fallen asleep. She was too awake. She had tried to force herself to sleep, just so it'd be the next day. But it was no such like. Especially now. She then turned to look towards her door and immediately saw Red. Her eyes adjusted and she noticed it was Ron's shirt that she was seeing, and then his hair. And she could have sworn she could see his baby blues from across the room as well. "Ron?" She asked, feeling suddenly foolish, as if she'd imagined it.

"Oh. You're awake." He replied, hiding the fact that he almost booked it out of the room. He was assuming that she was actually asleep. But obviously, that wasn't true.

"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly. She wasn't bothered by his company, not at all. But it was out of nowhere.

"Can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

Ron let himself smile. Good. He wasn't interrupting anything. She wasn't sleeping. He sat himself down at the desk, finding himself fiddling around with the quill that was placed right next to a pile of parchments. Great, now it was awkward. Because Ron couldn't speak up.

"You can come over here… you know." Hermione mumbled, pushing herself against the wall to make room for Ron. It wasn't like she was inviting him into her bed as some… scarlet woman. She was inviting him as a… _friendly_ gesture.

"Oh." He mumbled, pushing back the chair as he stood up. He took the time pushing the chair back under the desk. Why? He was nervous. Sure, he wasn't going in her bed to give her a quick _lay_. But it was still _laying_ in bed with Hermione. That was almost equally nerve-wracking. But he calmed himself down, or tried to, and walked over to her bed.

Hermione could tell he was frightened, he seemed scared, and she couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

Ron sat himself down at the edge of the bed, and turned towards her, offering a smile. She rolled her eyes in response. That wasn't nearly what she meant. She wasn't saying, _Ron, come over here and sit on a sliver of my bed. NO! That's too much, push off, yes, I want you to FEEL like you're falling, but you're really not. _Perfection.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous." She muttered, grabbing one of his arms and yanking him onto the bed. He fell back slightly, stumbling before letting himself lay completely next to her. He placed his hands on his chest as he tapped his fingers against his chest a few times, looking around. He then realized he was the one making it awkward. Not her, him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Ron finally spoke through the silence, turning his head where he was immediately met with Hermione's big brown eyes. He watched as she instantly grinned and this feeling erupted at the pit of his stomach. He loved that he could make her smile, by some of the simplest of ways.

"Me too." She started, turning onto her side, her hands placed under her head. "Today was a lot of fun for me. I've missed you. It means a lot that you could come and stay here. I know it must be a lot different than staying at your house. It's probably a lot more boring here. The whole week won't be as exciting."

Exciting? He didn't come here for fun and games. He came for Hermione. Because crazy enough, he missed her too. He just didn't know if he should say it back or not.

"Well, I missed you too." Too late. He did. Without thinking. As usual.

But it placed another angelic smile upon her face, and all was well.

"And I don't care what we do, Hermione. Don't think you have to entertain me, or bring me places. I enjoy just sitting and talking with you. You know that." He paused. "We did that everyday at school." And the moment he mentioned the word school, he saw a different kind of look in her eyes. He just couldn't place it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"You can tell me."

Hermione let out a slight sigh as she rolled back onto her back. Her eyes gazing up at the ceiling. "This is our last summer. And we aren't even going back to Hogwarts." She let her head turn to look up at him, waiting for the laugh, or the taunting. But she got no response. So she continued. "I mean, it's been my life for 6 years now. I always wanted to complete it all 7 years. Though, I know we've got to help Harry, and don't get me wrong, I want to! It's just you know how much I love school. It's going to be a bit hard." She then realized what she said. "Oh gosh! I sound absolutely selfish. I'm a horrible friend!"

"Hey hey hey." Ron stopped her from going any further, building up the courage to turn onto his side, his body shadowing over her as he propped himself up with his elbow; the palm of her hand resting against his head as he looked down at her. "You're not a horrible friend, and you are most definitely not selfish." He wasn't one to spill out stuff, or compliment people… at all. But for some reason he was on a roll today. "You're one of the most unselfish people I know. Surprisingly I get what you're saying. I'm going to miss that bleeding school as well." Ron was a **somebody **at school. Well.. Not technically. He was more of a sidekick, of the **somebody **but it was still better than _that freckled face ginger._Or that _Weasley_. Though.. He was known as that at school as well…

Hermione had to admit, she was touched by his words. (Ignoring his cursed mouth.) But she also knew if she commented on them, by saying it was 'sweet' or 'kind' or 'charming', he'd get embarrassed and probably never compliment her again. So instead, she smiled, and continued on her rant. Knowing that this was between the two of them. **Never** to even leave the room.

"I felt like I fit in there. I never felt like I fit in before. It was as if I was _somebody_." And Ron was speechless. That's exactly how he felt. Never would he have thought Hermione felt the same way.

"I know what you mean. Same here. I've always been known as the youngest brother, or, the toothless idiot, or, the clumsy ginger." He then paused quickly before continuing, "Toothless meaning my two front teeth.. I wasn't.. yeah." He let out a slight laugh, shaking his head before he looked back at her, seeing her grin. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just very amusing." She let the grin turn into a small smile. She already felt herself a bit tired. It was as if all she needed to was talk to him, and spill out what she was feeling. And she could tell by the way Ron's blinking sometimes lasted a bit too long, he was feeling the same way.

"Amusing? Thanks, I 'spose.. It's the best thing I've got." Hermione knew Ron's self esteem wasn't exactly high… and she honestly didn't blame him. With such a large family, she could only imagine.

"That's not all you have Ron. But currently, you look exhausted." And she watched as he smiled sleepily. She shook her head, rubbing his arm gently. "You go to bed. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Ron nodded slowly, his eyes taking a few seconds to open back up.

"You're not a git, like you think. Remember that for me?"

He nodded again. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was now, incredibly, half asleep, or the courage inside of him… but he leaned forward and planted a kiss upon her forehead, mumbled a goodnight and stumbled out of the bed. But waking up enough to walk out of the door quietly and back into the guest room. Where he immediately fell fast asleep, not even rethinking his actions.

Hermione watched as he left, the smile on her lips spreading a bit as she felt his lips on her forehead. It was the sweetest gesture. Even if he didn't know what he was doing. She watched his half asleep body stumble about.

She felt like it may be a reoccurring thing. This nightly talk.

It was short, quick, and sweet.

But that was Ron.

One second he's not hungry.

Point two seconds later, he is.

One second he's awake.

The next, he's tired.

He's a closed book, completely hidden from the world.

But every day, and every moment they shared…

Hermione felt like Ron was slowly letting her read his chapters.

As strange as that was.

**That was probably bloody awful. I'm sorry. School is surrounding me. Work is now going to re-surround me. And I've just been clueless to the world… really. But! Review! **


	10. Sleep please?

**143. **

**Chapter Ten: **Save Your Heart.

_You could crush me.  
But please don't crush me.  
Cause baby I'm a dreamer, for sure._

**I'm a bloody git.**

Hermione woke up quickly, her eyes adjusting to the light through her windows. She rubbed the palm of her hands against her eyelids, trying to wake herself up. And then she remembered Ron was over, and almost instantly felt more awake. She wasn't even embarrassed at the slightest bit that the thought of Ron in her house, sprang her to life. Well, she only wasn't embarrassed because he didn't know that. But oh well.

She stumbled out of bed, her hands traveling into her tangled hair. She let out a slight huff, taking the elastic around her wrist and tying the mess back. It kept it tame, sort of.

She stepped quietly out of her room, her feet pressing against the cold wooden floor, taking her straight to the guest bedroom. She knocked softly, her knuckles tapping three times against the door. No answer.

She took hold of the door knob, twisting it slowly and then pushing the door open. She was met with one of the best sights.

Ron. Sleeping. And it couldn't be more adorable.

As she stepped closer to the bed, she took in the sight before her. His legs were were sprawled across the bed, just as his arms were. And the side of his face was pressed in against the pillow. His eyes were closed, showing the few freckles that laced his eyelids, and his light eyelashes. His mouth was slightly open, and his breathing even. She wanted to take a mental picture because she felt that this image could help her through anything.

She didn't wanna wake him, not at all. But she was hungry.. And she was planning on actually cooking something- or trying at least. And she knew that Ron wouldn't be the happiest if she was to make food without him. She'd done the mistake of making a sandwich once at the Burrow and all hell broke loose when there was nothing for Ron.

She placed her hand against his wrist, shaking it slightly, and then pausing for a reaction. A part of her already knew he wasn't going to wake up to that, but she did it anyways. She then firmly placed her hand along his shoulder and shook him harder, watching as his eyes fluttered open and then shut again.

"I see your awake, Ron." She spoke up, a smile surfacing his face as she watched the corners of his mouth twitch- but he did not smile. "Come on. I was gonna make some breakfast."

She waited for his response, but got absolutely nothing. Not even a single move.

"Ron. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." He mumbled, pulling the covers up to his shoulders as he opened his eyes a bit. "I'm not deaf."

"I'm well aware, thank you." She paused, "Are you going to come for breakf-"

But her train of thought was lost once she felt her arm being tugged forward and she fell onto the bed, uncomfortably, beside him. As she looked up at him, he still had no expression. She scooted up a bit, her head resting on the pillow beside him, and both of her legs laying across the bed. She felt his hand move from her arm, to snake around her waist. She felt the familiar warm feeling flutter to her cheeks as he did so. He then moved closer towards her, his face burrying against his shoulders as he began to mumble.

"Can't we just lay a bit longer?"

"Well… I suppose so but it's already 10:30. I slept later than I usually ever do…"

"So we can lay for longer?" He muttered again. She could feel his hot breath against her shoulders as she glanced down at him. He had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen. And she couldn't say that to herself enough.

"Yes." She then felt his lips against her shoulder in a soft kiss, as if it was for a thank you. She noticed he was always much more… affectionate in the morning. It'd happened before.

Well, not exactly the same scenario.. At all.

But he wasn't so _stay at arms length_, in the morning. Though he hadn't been like that lately either. Which she couldn't help but smile thinking about.

She rose her hand into his hair, brushing it back slightly. Her fingers twisted in his locks as she listened to his content breathing.

He was her best friend.

Thoughts like that happened all the time. Random. But she felt like they could lay like that forever. And she wouldn't be able to feel that with anyone else. He was her best friend and so much more.

She stopped her movements as she felt him move. He brought his head back and opened his eyes enough to look at her. And though she felt like she was supposed to be looking away, or nervous, any of that sort; she stared back at him. A smile surfacing her face, and she watched as he mirrored one as well.

He moved closer towards her once again, his arm snaking back around her as he placed his head back down against the pillow. His eyes staring into hers. She lifted her head to look behind him and noticed the rest of the bed completely empty. A whole three quarters of the bed was empty and she was crammed against the side.

"Ron, you've got plenty of room to move us both to the middle. I'm going to fall off."

"No, I'll catch you." He smiled, lazily as he watched her shake her head.

"If I was to fall off right now, you wouldn't be able to, no."

"Yes I would." He tightened his grip around her waste and continued, "I'd just catch you in mid air."

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is, you wouldn't know. You haven't fallen off a bed with me have you?"

A slight pink surfaced both of their faces at the choice of words. It wasn't as if it was completely sexual but it was an odd pick. That was all. He let out a slight laugh as she shook her head. He could ruin moments with his banter. He did it a lot.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered, the smile never leaving her face.

He closed his eyes slowly as he shrugged.

"You're really going to bed again?" She asked, feeling his grip around her tighten as his breathing slowed down once again.

"Mhmmm."

"So you're actually going to WAIT for food?" She asked, almost surprised. She watched as his face scrunched slightly before smiling again.

"Mhmm… this is better."

She looked at him slightly confused as she slid her body a bit closer towards his, her legs brushing against his, under the covers. "Sleeping?"

"No. You."

Moment ruined by the bickering- was now rescued.

She listened as he slid back into his unconscious state, not finding any words to say.

It may seem like it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever said.

But hey, this was Ron. And he called Hermione better than food.

That meant a whole lot in the world of Ron Weasley.

More than Hermione even knew.

**Okay I'm aware this sucked and was short but it was a slight filler that I needed to put in here. And plus I hadn't updated in forever I didn't want you guys to think I died. But I'm definitely updating a few times this weekend. I have a lot of days off and barely no work. I'M SORRY for this chapter.. Haha. REVIEW though. Thanks.**


	11. Filler and feelings

**143.  
****Chapter Eleven: **Aftermath.

_It's not cool to like us,  
No, don't like us.  
You better jump off the bandwagon before it ends.  
You can't tear us apart.  
We'll sell out before you even know who we are._

**I'm aware this definitely needed an update. My apologies!**

After another hour or so, Hermione began to stir. She felt arms around her waist and immediately opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was immediately met with a freckled face, and flaming red hair. She felt herself grin as she backed up a bit, only to feel the arms around her waist tighten a bit more.

"Ron." She snickered, watching as his eyes fluttered open instantly. "You're awake?" She asked, slightly surprised that he woke up so quickly. She usually had to shake him and such.

"Obviously." He smirked, rolling his eyes the best he could. He was still tired, but that's how he always was when he just got up. He usually always had to drag himself out of bed. There wasn't one day where he got up completely awake. It just wasn't him. "I've been awake." He murmured, his eyes closing again for a few seconds before opening back up a bit wider, meeting his blue eyes with hers.

"You've been awake?! Why didn't you wake me?!" She felt bad. She was the hostess. And here was the guess, laying down, waiting for her to get up.

"Because I was pretty content." He flashed her a goofy grin before he slowly let go of her waist, rolling away from her, before totally getting out of bed. "But now I'm not, because you're forcing me to get up."

"What? I ne-"

"It's fine." He spoke quickly, holding up a hand as he patted his hair down, walking towards the door. "It's fine, I'll meet you downstairs. I won't stay sleeping any longer." And with that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The truth was, Hermione didn't say anything... obviously. But Ron was a bit nervous. He didn't exactly know what to do with the position he was in. He was always told he was a bit more friendly in the mornings when his brain wasn't really fully developed. And this was just proof. It wasn't that Hermione's reaction was bad. But he was too frightened by the closeness, and why it felt so natural.

After they had breakfast, they both pulled on their coats, deciding on going for a walk back into town.

Hermione was quiet. Very quiet. During breakfast she didn't say much. Ron even through out a couple of jokes, and didn't even get a smirk from her. It hurt his ego, but he pushed past that.

"Is something bothering you?" Ron finally asked, scratching the back of his neck as they both walked along the sidewalk. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets as he waited nervously for her response. He knew something had to be wrong. He could tell by how much her attitude had changed.

"No." She mumbled, knowing it was rather childish, not to mention pointless. She honestly didn't know why she was upset. She just didn't know why Ron rushed out of the room so quickly. Was he just so revolted by the fact she was in his arms when he woke up the second time? Was he embarrassed, and he wanted to take it back? Probably. The prat.

"'Mione." He muttered, glancing down at her, but she wasn't budging. Her arms were crossed against her chest, and she had that scowl on her face. The scowl that said _'I'm not mad, but actually I am mad, and I'm just saying I'm not mad, because I'm as stubborn as a god forsaken shrew'_. Well, that was Ron's description.

"Honestly Ronald, nothi-"

"Don't lie." He cut her off, then took his gaze off of her, and looked forward. The town was just a bit away. He could see the buildings and the signs. "Are you regretting it?"

Now she was lost. Was she regretting the morning?

"Regretting what?" She asked, curious to see what he was speaking of. But she kept her gaze low, still not meeting his. Because she'd break.

"Regretting me staying with you?" Before she could answer, he continued. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I know I was annoying with the.. candy thing. And I know I can be a real down right prat. But I really don't mean it... And I'm sorry for this morning." But he mumbled the last part, it was almost not even heard.

"What was the last part?"

"I'm sorry for this morning."

"Okay one thing at a time." Hermione backtracked, her hands waving in front of her, clearing her mind slightly. "First of all, I'm definitely not regretting the fact that I invited you over. It's been a day, Ron. And I've been having fun. You aren't being a... total prat. The scoop thing was just a misunderstanding, anyone would do it."

"No, not anyone. Just me, cause I didn't read the sign." He paused, "Truth is I did read the sign, by the way. I just didn't care."

"Yeah I figured that." She let out a slight laugh as she finally looked up at him. He looked slightly distraught, and she figured she'd just let him speak.

"I know you want what's best for me. I'm sorry I always jump down your throat when you try. I know you're not attacking me, and I know you're just doing it to help. I guess I just get a little defensive."

She stayed quiet again. She wasn't use to Ron spilling stuff like this to her. But she understood. Especially when he lived in a house with so many people. And his brothers were awful sometimes.

"And I never really thank you for all that you do, too. For all the homework assignments, and essay's, and exam's I would have failed if it wasn't for your brilliance that you bless me with." He sent a goofy smirk, before continuing. "I've put you through a lot and you're still here with me. It just seems kind of remarkable."

"You think too low of yourself." She spat out, watching as he shook his head.

"Bullocks."

"You do, and I don't regret this morning, don't apologize for it. I don't want to.. say much. But I just, don't apologize."

He sent her a quick glance, but he couldn't read her emotion's. But he had a feeling she was thinking the same thing as him.

Maybe she was having just as much trouble as he was with the whole concept? Hopefully. Then he wouldn't seem so stupid.

There was a long pause, followed by grinning glances.

"C'mon. Mum wants me to pick up a few things." And then he was being pulled into a new store that would be followed by many questions.

**I know.. I'm like absolutely horrible and I keep giving these small chapters. But, I always get distracted then I have to get off, but I know I won't have time in the next few days to finish it. So I'll just post this up to let people know I'm not abandoning,  
AND i figured you would want to know their feelings and such, since you all didn't know how they would react when they really woke up.  
If you have any ideas or anything, feel free to tell me. I don't bite, really.  
REVIEW, please. I have work tomorrow, and plans for Friday. But during the weekend I'm gonna try to squeeze in a long heart-filled/humorous chapter.**


	12. Still Not Getting It

**143.**

**Chapter Twelve: **Still Not Getting It.

_Please refrain, cause I can't take your constructive critisism anymore.  
What the hell have you been building anyway,  
Between you and me, a barricade? I gotta say,  
I can do much better than this._

**I've written, re-written, re-done, re-everything this chapter. I'm half asleep, and I hope it's okay.**

Ron stood still as he glanced at the many different types of cookies. His head was tilted at a slight angle as he read the brand first, and then the type. "Why are there so many different Oreo's?" Ron asked, glancing at the blue package of cookies, a chocolate sandwich with vanilla filling. Then there were some with mint, some with peanut butter, and some 'christmas' version's that were labeled as peppermint.

"Because everyone like's a different kind.." _What kind of question was that?_ She shrugged before pointing to the yellow packaged Oreo's. "Those are my personal favorite."

"Uh-oh, Oreo's? Why? Were they an accident?"

"Well.. they made it look as if they were. Like in the commercials, they acted as if the machine backfired, and instead of making chocolate cookies with the vanilla cream filling, they switched it and made vanilla cookies with chocolate frosting." She saw the thoroughly confused look on Ron's face, and realized he had no idea what a commercial was. "A commercial is like an ad, on the television. You know that box I told you about? That has moving pictures, and sound?"

Ron nodded immediately. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Well why would it be an accident? If it was an accident, they could just stop the machines. They didn't think that through."

Just as Hermione looked up to laugh, she watched him make his way to another isle. He had been doing that the whole time they were there. He'd ask a question, get his answer, leave.

"Will you slow down? I only need one more thing. We can get it, then we can go." He had been fascinated by many things. And he was bothered by many things as well. It took her ten minutes to stop him from stealing the candy out of the jars. There was an isle, with jars filled of candy. It was weighed, and that would determine how much it was. But Ron, however, was determined to try and sneak as much as he could. Until Hermione caught his pockets filled with watermelon hard candies and butterscotch sweets. He claimed he thought they were "free samples."

"Okay, okay."

And with that, he finally listened and followed her around like a little lost puppy. Well, not exactly. But he was whining to leave. He was excited to see how she lived, of course... But he didn't like being around a ton of food tha the couldn't eat. Like the candies he had almost sniped. And Hermione thought he didn't know they cost money... _Un-bloody-likely._

Once they had gotten home, Ron made himself comfortable on the couch as Hermione put away the few groceries that she had bought her mother. Once she was finished, she stepped out of the kitchen and went on the search for Ron. But it was cut short when she saw him stretched out on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him before walking a bit closer. As soon as he felt her precense, he looked over, his blue eyes locking with hers. He flashed her a grin before she spoke. "Oh, glad you can make yourself at home." She let out a slight snicker before shoving his legs to the ground so she could sit herself down on the other end of the couch, cross legged. He didn't move as half of his body was now on the ground, his previous smile, now gone.

"Real nice hostess you are." He shook away his laziness as he used his arms to pull himself back up into a sitting position as he looked over at her. "What do you do around here, on summers, you know, when I'm not here?" He asked, turning his body towards her as she did the same.

"I don't know." She paused. "I mostly read, and rearrange my room... sometimes I don't have much to do I guess. I mostly count down the days until I get to go to the burrow," She flashed him a genuine smile. It was the truth. The summers were always a tad bit boring until she got to see the friends she loved so much. "That's why it's so much better to have you here."

"Thanks." He mumbled back, a slight grin as he looked down at his fingers.

She watched him. It was as if he seemed quite pleased, but of course she could never really read him. Just when she thought she knew one thing about him, or how he felt, he'd turn around and change it all. She found it really annoying to be honest. Because she was used to knowing everything. But Ron was this puzzle she couldn't put together.

There conversation walking to the grocery helped a bit, but she was still lost. She clarified that she hadn't regretted it. But, did he? He apologized for it instead. Maybe he had realized that he didn't like it. And she couldn't stop thinking about whether or not he did.

"Do you regret it?" She asked, mirroring his actions by looking down at the fidgeting fingers in her lap.

Ron's head snapped up as soon as she spoke again, a confused look on his face. He scooted himself a bit closer to her as he placed his arm along the back of the couch, bringing his head down a bit so he could see the face that she was trying to hide. "What are you talking about?" He asked, a slight laugh in his voice as he waited for her to help him understand.

She let her eyes slowly raise up to meet with his, causing her to raise her head a bit at how close he had suddenly become. He must have moved, obviously, but she hadn't felt it. Her eyes searched his beautiful crystal blue eyes, making sure he really didn't know what she was talking about. Because it would be like him to pretend he didn't, just to get her to say it.

"This morning."

"Oh." It clicked for him, and he should have known. Now he felt a bit stupid. "I thought we talked about this." He cleared his throat slightly as he shifted his seating, his knee now resting against her ankle.

She winced slightly, her eyes falling back onto the hands that were in her lap. Her fingers pressing tight against her palm as she tried not to think the worst. "You never really.. mentioned much about it."

He hadn't, now that he thought about it. He kind of beat around the bush, but he thought that it was obvious that he liked it. He was the one who started it.

"I don't regret it, I never will." Speaking was hard for Ron. Well, not speaking.. that wasn't at all. Sometimes he spoke too much. It was the speaking about his feelings that really scared him. It was never easy for him to speak about what was on his mind, if he thought it was something people could judge.

"What do you mean by that?" She knew she was being a bit pushy, and he probably wouldn't answer, knowing him. But she had to get some answers.

"Dunno." He scratched at the back of his neck slightly before looking back at her, surprised to see her staring back at him. He gave a half smile before he watched as she unfolded her legs, and laid them across his. His eyes widened a bit, but slowly shot down to size as he cleared his throat once again. "I just won't regret it."

Hermione nodded her head slowly before resting it against the back of the sofa. She knew it was a risky move to rest her legs across his lap, because sometimes he had that no-touching attitude. But after he got over the surprise, he seemed okay. "What's going on?" There was something obvious between them. And honestly when she invited him over for the week, it wasn't because she liked him. He was just her best friend and she needed to have some fun. And she had missed him. Right? That wasn't so bad.

"I don't know." He then rested his own head against the back of the sofa, turning his head so that he was facing hers. She was close... insanely close. He could feel her hot breath as she spoke. And he wasn't complaining.

"Do you.. know anything?" She asked, laughing as she watched him roll his eyes. She couldn't help but study his face. The way his light blonde eyelashes made his eyes appear much brighter, and the way his shaggy hair fell just perfectly at the crease that appeared on his forehead when he was confused or angry.

"Not really." He laughed back, puffing out his chest slightly as he tried to make himself feel a bit more courageous. He wasn't a coward, he may seem like one, but he wasn't. He let his hand slowly trail from his lap, to the side of her face. At first, his hand was shaky. If anyone had seen it, they probably would have figured he had a problem. But once he pressed his hand against her cheek, he instantly relaxed. His thumb naturally brushed against the light freckles that trailed from the top of her cheek, across the bridge of her nose. She looked content, and her eyes had fluttered closed. After a few seconds, he then slid his hand down her arm, towards her hand. He paused slightly, unsure of what to do.

Hermione didn't know what came over him, but it felt as if he was half-asleep all over again. Of course, she was nervous, and unsure as well, but it felt right. It didn't feel weird at all. As soon as ran his hand down her arm, she took his hand in hers, her fingers entwining with his. Maybe they didn't know what was going on, but they honestly never did. And that was just them. They were weird. And they clashed a lot of the times. But that was them. That was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing his face closer to hers than it was before. This is where her heart started beating faster. She felt as if she could just die. She knew what was coming the moment he closed his eyes and leaned in. It was quite balsy of him, and she always thought that if something ever DID happen, she'd have to make the first move. Ron was oblivious to a lot of things, it just seemed logical.

She closed her eyes lightly before she felt his lips against hers. Her heart was beating so loud, he must have been able to hear it. She felt his hand squeeze hers as she slowly moved her lips against his. They were sweet, and soft. And it was better than she could have thought. It gave her that feeling... Like in those dreams where you were falling, and just as you were about to hit the ground, you'd wake up with a thrust. Except she wasn't expecting to have to hit the ground. She just felt like she was falling. It was an absolute bliss.

He pulled away slowly, trying to keep his eyes closed as long as he could. He didn't want to face the result. He never liked results of anythings. Exams... essays.. his mother's opinion about his room after he cleaned it... He was just never lucky. But when he finally opened his eyes, he was met by nothing but a smile. He felt like someone slipped Felix in his drink. He wouldn't have been surprised.

"Would you hate me if I told you I still don't know what's going on?" Ron asked, his voice slightly husky before he cleared it once again. It was a habit that he did when he was nervous. He wished he wasn't, this was Hermione, his best friend. Then again, he didn't normally go kissing his best friends.

"No, only because I don't know either." She gave a cheeky grin as she watched him move a bit closer, his free hand moving from the back of the couch, to rest against her leg.

"Hermione Granger not knowing something.. I would have never thought I'd see the day."

"Watch it." She scolded, her eyes narrowing before giving up and smirking once again. Just as she was about to lean in again for another simple, yet amazing kiss, she heard a clap. She immediately let go of his hand, and brought back her legs, turning forward on the couch as she looked in front of her. Harry.

"Oh. Sorry..." He paused, a slight cough as he looked around the room awkwardly, trying to ignore his red-headed best friend's obvious scowl. "I didn't.. think I was interrupting something."

Hermione glanced over at Ron's look. He looked disappointed, and rather pissed off. Deep down, she was too. But what she wanted to know was how the hell Harry was able to apparate, without his license. And he wasn't supposed to leave the house.

"Ass." Ron mumbled, standing up and walking out of the room. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic smile as she stood up, hugging her best friend as she tried to hold back her grin. Ron was so disappointed, and as horrible as it sounded, it made her feel great. Because he was mad that Harry had showed up and stopped them from further kissing, which meant he had obviously enjoyed it.

She felt like things were now going to get a bit trickier.

**Don't hate me for Harry showing up. I've got reasons, not just to interrupt them. It'll make it better. It'll make it **_**sneakier**_** if you catch my drift. And I'm sorry if my writing sucks, and you think this stories going down the drain. I'm trying! I've just been so overworked, tired, and mad lately. So I'm trying! Cause reviews make me feel better and so does writing out what I'm thinking. So yeah! Sorry for this, all that think it sucks, it'll get better. And don't you worry! They are not getting together anytime soon. Signs, of them getting together, actions, everything -- obviously. But they won't be confirmed for a while. Just the little moments. REVIEW. Thankyou.**


	13. Nothing

**143.**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Nothing.

_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you 'cause i'm bluffin'.  
It's my muffin, I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love, glue-gunnin'.  
Just like a chick in the casino, take your bank before I pay you out.  
I promise this, promise this. Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous._

**Honestly, Lady Gaga? She's this freaked out whacko. Completely. Yet... I love her. Unbelievable. **

At first Ron was mad that Harry had walked in on him and Hermione. Not because he was embarrassed, but only because he had interrupted. He did that a lot it seemed, but it wasn't his fault. After a few minutes, Ron leaned his head from side to side, cracking his neck before raising his arms and stretching a bit, as if preparing for something. What was he preparing for? He was preparing to act as if he DIDN'T just walk out of the room on his friend, whom he had not seen for weeks.

As he walked into the room, he saw Hermione now at her feet in front of Harry, speaking, of course.

"How did you even get here?! You don't have your apparation license... You're not even seventeen yet!" She couldn't get it through her head, and she didn't want to think that her friend had broken the rules. Not that they hadn't before... she just liked to pretend that they never did.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone shouting in the kitchen. Turns out it was nothing. Nice to see you, mate." Ron spoke after Hermione's outburst. Harry glanced at Ron and shook his head with a smirk. He knew Ron was lying, but he had learned to ignore it. "How did you get here?" He was interested as well. Because Hermione had pointed out some pretty obvious facts.

"I apparated. I knew how to do it, I just didn't have my license-"

"Wait, you can apparate WITHOUT a license?!" Ron asked, shaking his head as he listened. That wasn't possible!

"Yes. It's just illega-"

"Hermione!" Ron narrowed his eyes as he turned towards her, seeing the look of innocence on her face. He almost forgot what he was going to say, but he quickly regained. "You told me that it was impossible without a license!"

"I only said that because I thought you really needed to take the class. It's reasonable. I just didn't want you to get hurt." It was true. You were allowed to apparate without a license, but it was illegal, and deadly. With a license it showed that you had taken the class and you understood everything that happened, and you learned the three D's. Destination, Deliberation and Determination.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt! Instead I had to take that bloody class, which was absolutely pointless!"

"Didn't you fail the first time? And splinch yourself?" Harry asked, a quizzical look as he tried to hide a smirk. He knew it wasn't the best idea to prove Ron wrong, but it was humorous.

"I don't think I did..." Ron spoke slowly, his eyes narrowing now as he looked at Harry, of course he really did fail.. and splinch himself. But still.

As a silence came over all of them, they finally began to laugh. It honestly didn't matter to any of them. It was just one of their many arguments that ended in them laughing it off.

"But really, how'd you get here?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on the couch again as before, where both boys mirrored her. Ron on her left, Harry on her right.

"Well, I didn't really _mean_ for it to happen.." He started, "I was just thinking of how much I miss you guys, and how much it sucked that I was spending my summer with people as dreadful as the Dursley's. And well, I did have my wand out, and I was really determined.. and I was thinking about how cool it'd be if I got to see you two. And next thing I knew, I was being sucked into that horrible ride of Apparation, and I was here." He then took the time to look around. "I'm assuming this is your house, Hermione?" She nodded.

"You didn't seem to surprised when you appeared here." Ron pointed out, though of course he didn't notice him right away.

"That's because at first I thought maybe it was a dream. But when I watched your dreadful arse walk out of the room, I knew it was real." He spoke, his voice and facial expression serious.

"Gotcha." Ron smirked, ignoring the last part. Only because he knew he was messing with him. As Harry started chatting with Hermione about whether he'd get in trouble or not, Ron decided to have a bit of fun.

Hermione was really good at acting like things never happened, at least in Ron's eyes she was. There had been times in school where sparks had happened between the two of them. Sure, they had never kissed, but things still happened. And when he thought that maybe she'd act upon it, or lighten up towards him... he was shown that he was wrong. It was as if every time something happened between them, they grew cold.

He remembered one time in the library, she was helping him with an essay. It resulted in him calling her the best, and she had blushed and avoided eye contact. But the moment their eyes met, they were locked. He felt like she wanted him to plant one on her right then. But being Ron, he was never one to read girls. So he had broken the eye contact, and headed down for dinner.

She had followed, sure. But she would barely speak to him, and she was throwing in cruel remarks at dinner and he couldn't understand why. But now, he did.

She had gotten angry with him because he hadn't made a move sooner. And it all made sense. That was it, wasn't it? He could be wrong. But this was something he felt strongly about.

He immediately smiled at the thought of Hermione being all flustered because of his lack of motivation. He slowly let his hand slide off of his lap and take hold of hers that was resting against his leg. He watched as she paused. He tried to look at her in a nonchalant kind of way, but it was obvious that he was watching her reaction. He noticed the corners of her mouth twitch before she continued speaking of laws or what not. He intwined their fingers slowly, his eyes staying glued to her face. Just when he thought she might break out in a smile, he felt his hand being squeezed by hers, in a death grip. He immediately let out a slight shout before ripping his hand from hers.

"You okay?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned as Ron shook his red hand. He quickly shook his head, looking between Harry's confused face, and Hermione's satisfied, yet innocent grin. So she wanted to play that way.

"I'm fine. I thought there was a spider on my hand." He mumbled, leaning back against the couch waiting for Harry and Hermione to resume their speaking, which they did quickly.

He assumed that she was trying to warn him, letting him know that she didn't want Harry to think or know that something was up. Which he understood.. because he didn't want him to know either. It wasn't like it would be awkward. But when things like that happened, Harry tended to think people were going to leave him. And Ron and Hermione were in it for the long run. They weren't going to leave Harry. That would be a huge bloody joke.

So Ron kept his gaze on the fireplace across the room for a few minutes before going back to his game from before. Keeping his gaze on the fireplace innocently, Ron placed his hand against Hermione's back which she now had facing him, since she was more turned towards Harry in their heated discussion. He slowly ran his hand up and down her spine, watching as she shivered. He knew he was playing in lava right now. Some real dangerous territory, but... this was to make up for all the times he _hadn't_ made a move. For all the times she gave him the cold shoulder for his stupidity.

He let his long fingers trace circles lightly down her back, in a teasing sort of manner. She slapped her hand behind her, trying to hit his arm as she continued talking to Harry as if nothing was happening. He held back a smirk, letting his hands travel to the small of her back, then slowly maneuvering towards her side, before she quickly stood up, leaving him to sit there, beside Harry.

"Ron. Help me with something in the kitchen, quick?"

Ron looked between Harry, and then the flustered Hermione.

"'Mione, Harry's here. He's a guest. I'm not going to leave him unattended. That would just be rude. I think-"

"Now." She spoke through her gritted teeth before she marched into the kitchen. He listened as Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"I have to say, I missed you two." Harry confessed, highfiving Ron as he stood up.

"You too, mate." He smirked, hanging his head as he slowly walked into the kitchen of doom.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he felt her death glare upon his very existence. He slowly raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Why would you do that? Do you not realize Harry is in that room? Did you think it was still us? Did you- did you just forget?! That he was sitting! RIGHT NEXT TO ME!?" Her voice was in whispers, but to Ron it could still be considered yelling. And instead of yelling back, like he normally would do, he smiled. He smiled that adorable lop-sided grin. The grin that made Hermione feel as if everything was alright. She let out a slight sigh, before smiling slightly herself. "I don't even know what's happening.."

"Neither do I. And I.. _if _anything's happening, it's probably best for Harry not to know." He watched Hermione nod her head before he continued, "But I was just thinking of all those times you were angry with me."

"Like now?" She asked, an amused smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. She stared into his eyes, those eyes that got her every single time. She cleared her throat slightly before speaking in a more hushed tone, "Elaborate." Well now she just _had_ to know what he meant.

"You used to get so angry with me when I didn't... _make a move._" It seemed cliche, and a bit girly. But it's the only thing he could think of saying, without point blank putting it out there. He kept his gaze on her chocolate orbs as she looked around the room, shifting her stance to lean more on her other foot.

"I don't know what you mean."

"All those times when it felt like the right moment..." He felt himself burning up, his face completely hot. She always did this. This was why nothing ever happened. When he tried to speak of his feelings in a non-subtle kind of way, she practically asked him to spell it out. And it made him feel nervous, and insecure. "I never did anything." He completed, clearing his throat nervously as he continued, "And you would always give me that famous Granger silent treatment afterwards. Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about Hermione, you're killing me." He confessed, his eyes glaring into hers.

She looked down at the tiles beneath her feet, she knew exactly what he was talking about. But she thought that he was too oblivious to ever understand. But now, he did. And she felt a bit foolish.

"I was paying you back for all those times I never did anything." He resumed speaking, once he got the feeling that she knew what he was talking about. Though he knew she knew it from the start.

"Oh you just had to 'pay me back' now?" She asked, her tone a bit playful as she looked back up at him. "You're really unpredictable, Ronald."

"I'm really not though. You're pretty good at reading me."

"Only when it comes to things in school, yes. Like if you are understanding the subject or not. Or when you're lying.. Or when you're hungry, I can us-" But she was cut off by the feeling of his soft lips against hers. But only for a short few seconds.

"I get it, 'Mione." He spoke after pulling away, feeling great pleasure in the smile that was planted across her face. Knowing that he had the ability to put it there. Not someone like... oh, VIKTOR. Maybe. "C'mon, can't leave Harry waiting." He snapped his fingers as he turned around, heading back out the doorway. But not before Hermione grabbed a hold of his wrist and tugged him back. He stared at her quizzically, clearly confused as to why she was stopping him.

"He can wait for another few seconds." She spoke quickly, snaking her arms around his neck as she met his lips halfway in another kiss. She stood tall on her tiptoes as she felt Ron wrap his arms slowly, and unsure around her waist. Their lips stayed tangled in the kiss for only a few seconds, but it was almost more passionate then the first kiss they shared. Though.. it was only their third. There would be many chances to beat the first kiss. Or that's what they both hoped. After Hermione let her tongue teasingly glide across his bottom lip, she pulled away from the kiss, out of his arms, and let her hands drop to her sides. "Done." Then she was on her merry little way.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled, taking a few seconds to regain his composure before walking back out to his best mate, to pretend as if nothing had happened.

**I know I didn't really explain why Harry was here. You'll understand in the next chapter, they'll be more talking. But I wanted to put this here too, so you guy's know what's going to be coming in the next few chapters. DON'T WORRY, Harry won't be here the whole time. Cause that'd defeat the purpose of **_**Ron**_** being at Hermione's house. Because it's better with the two of them. But the sneaking, will be fun, TRUST ME. It will. And if this was written bad, or just completely insane...... I'm still sick. And I'm sneezing nonstop. So I could have hit some extra key's during this story, if so, I apologize greatly! Thank you for all the people that are actually taking the time to review! I'm loving it! It makes me write so much faster, and the reviews are always so nice! AH. Love you ALL! Hope you're liking it, and I hope you'll stick with me through this! Review!**


End file.
